Blood in the Snow
by Night Cat2
Summary: D never believed in angels, not until the day he found one dying in a pool of her own blood in a forest. She also has a vampiric symbol on her wrist. What is her connection to D's past? Contains adult themes. Do not read if it offends.
1. The Ice Princess

Blood in the Snow

Chapter 1

The Ice Princess

A shrill, excruciating scream that was capable of shattering glass escaped her lips. It was quickly swallowed up by the dense surrounding forest filled with overgrown but stripped trees. In the distance a large creature howled and seemed to echo her sentiments. The seemingly soft and fluffy snow was coarse and unforgiving as it crunched underneath her bare feet, but nevertheless she continued over the remorseless terrain, exhausted and alone. The snow was so heavy and engulfing it reached well above her exposed ankles, almost to the knee. For such a cold winter's night, the wind was still and eerily quiet. An ebbing flow of crimson warm fluid slid down her inner thigh and was quickly absorbed by the contrasting pure white snow beneath her. The vermillion life substance was easily visible under the moonlight and it was beautiful in its magnificence. Her milky white flesh was now changing to a bluish and pink tone due to the extremely low temperatures. Hypothermia was setting in and she was shaking uncontrollably. The cold stabbed at her cells as if they were razor sharp blades. She wore no shoes, and her legs were bare. The only clothing covering her nakedness was a flimsy piece of white linen cloth which was barely able to be classified as a dress and a medium length black cloak which was two sizes too big. Her mind was blank and clouded.

She had no recollection of who she was or how she had come to be in such a detrimental predicament. Only the basic of instincts drove her forward, the instinct to survive and the will to live. As she slowly progressed onward, the snow became more and more difficult to trudge through and her hemorrhaging had left a trail of scattered blood in her wake. Feeling light-headed and in danger of collapsing any minute, she stopped and the blood became a pool underneath her. It quickly expanded in diameter and the pure white snow had become stained with cherry red. The brilliant color marvelously contrasted against the landscape's black, white and grey palette. The harsh winter had killed off the once living vegetation and the only proof of life within miles was her warm blood.

Slowly, she reached down to feel where the blood was flowing from. She moved her hand up her inner thigh to between her legs. There was nothing but pain and a sharp ache that radiated through her entire being. All strength drained away from her lower body and her knees buckled from under her. Only the harsh snow broke her fall. She landed on her back but twisted herself into a fetal position. From her new viewpoint she looked up into the heavens and saw the stars in the distance, shinning brilliantly. Icicles 

and frost formed throughout her long black hair and eyebrows. Her warm breath created steam as it escaped her pale pink quivering lips. It could have been a hallucination because she hadn't heard any approaching footprints but she thought she could see a tall dark lone figure standing over her which was puzzling because she heard two totally different voices speaking.

"What do we have here?" Lefthand asked inquisitively but with his usual sarcasm.

"She's dying." Another more solemn and somber voice replied that was devoid of urgency.

"She's not human." Lefthand said. "But she doesn't appear to be Nobility either."

"Dhampir?" The clearer of the voices said.

"No." Lefthand replied with an edge of curiosity. "Dhampir's and Nobles do not bleed like this. And a human would have been long dead by now from such blood loss. She is something we've never seen before."

The tall figure reached out a long slender arm and put its hand on her thigh, touching her blood. The touch wasn't warm but it wasn't cold either. She didn't know if the figure dressed in black would kill her or save her.

"Who are you?" He asked her without any emotion. The question was concise and to the point. Although graceful and otherworldly, she realized that the figure was definitely male.

"I…don't know." She said with all honesty.

After a moment, he withdrew his arm, turned and began to walk away. Realizing that he may be her only chance for survival, she extended her limp arm, her hand stretched out. It took all her strength but she was glad she could do it.

"Please…." Was all she could say.

The figure stopped but still kept his back to her.

"I don't want to die, not here, not like this." She whispered up at him. Eternity hung in the balance of weightlessness. Hope was cradled despondently by a single entity and death seemed to be bonded with existence itself.

There was no movement. She closed her eyes and felt the last few breaths escape from her body. Her delicate but well rounded lips had now turned blue and felt dry and rough. As her vision blurred and consciousness withdrew, she heard a conversion continue.

"She'll be more trouble than she's worth." The gruff voice warned. "Why do you always become involved with damsels in distress?"

"The dead don't pay."

"What makes you think she has any money?"

"Something tells me someone went to a lot of effort to have her killed." The voice stated. "Noble or not, someone went to a lot of effort to see her dead." D carefully pushed aside part of the cloak revealing a strange symbol on her wrist. It was a mark of the nobility and one D hadn't seen in many years.

"It seems she is property of the Nobility. A creation of theirs perhaps?"

By this time, she had slipped into unconsciousness and didn't feel the slender hands slide beneath her delicate frame and cut through the snow as if it didn't exist. In one swift motion, the dark figure plucked her from an icy oblivion and carried her to a destination unknown.


	2. Unearthly Creatures

Chapter 2

Unearthly Creatures

Her legs twisted and curled under the restraint of the bonds. The smooth nylon rope cut and lacerated her skin just around the delicate bone area of her ankle. They were tied to the two front legs of the dark mahogany wood chair. The seat of the chair was too tall for her frame and so her feet dangled ever so delicately, barely able to touch the floor. Only her bare toes grazed the ground. The chair creaked as she twisted and contorted her form. Next came the sensation that the rope around her wrists created. They were tied to the arms of the chair. The bonds had been joined together so tightly that she could feel the blood flow to her limbs become restricted. With every passing second, her hands grew a darker shade of purple. A single luminescent bright light shone down upon her, keeping her exposed but concealing those around her. There was definitely several others in the room with her, if indeed she was in a room. It was hard to tell. The dark abyss appeared to go on forever. All she could make out was several pairs of eyes, cruel, mean eyes that were unflinching and cold as they stared at her.

Thankfully, she was clothed somewhat. But that realization didn't console her at all because her vulnerability was definitely assured. Suddenly two pale and gloved hands reached out of the darkness, a medical implement cradled carefully in them. The crystal glass syringe contained a luminous blue liquid, it glowed and radiated in the little light that was available. A cold tingly swab was run over her arm before the sharp metal tip of the needle was inserted into her flesh and pierced her vein. Whatever the liquid was, it was promptly injected into her. All of a sudden a warm sensation ran up her arm and spread throughout her body. Every one of her cells felt red hot and sharp. Her pupils dilated and she felt that her body was about to burst. Becoming more and more agitated, she started to cry and then finally scream. The eyes just continued to watch, studying her condition and watching for her body's reactions. Her screams continued for what seemed like an eternity. Finally the pain became too much and her body simply could not take the strain from whatever she had been subjected to. Finally, she passed out and it was a wonderful relief. The experiment was over.

The former memory vanished into just a nightmare.

Warmth and color returned to her being. Flames from a nearby fire licked at her face and the crackling of the logs as they burned, caused her to stir. In the distance, creatures began to rouse and call as the dawn appeared. Slowly and uncomfortably, her eyelids began to break apart and a white light seemed to sting her eyes. Eventually this eased and her eyes adjusted. Now fully conscious, she looked above her to see light shining through the holes of a large cave. Something awkward was 

underneath her. Even though she had had a relatively peaceful sleep, she now trembled and shook as if fear had been imbedded in her. At the entrance to the cave, leaning against the wall, stood a tall, slender figure. Like a cornered, fretful animal, she back away closer to the wall, trembling with terror. Her long, straight black hair swirled across her face and then settled in front her again, messy but beautiful. The top half of her hair had been pulled back with a tie then fell and rejoined the rest of her hair down her back. Breathing erratically and expecting something awful to be done to her, she shook her head and whispered quietly to herself.

Suddenly the figure spoke. "I didn't save you before just to kill you now." He said, calming her in the process. His voice was striking, svelt and very clear. But best of all, she didn't detect anything malicious or malevolent in his tone. Slowly, her features and body relaxed, the tension melted away. From her viewpoint, it was difficult to see his features. The light was blocking a clear view of him and he wore a wide brimmed elegant traveller's hat which covered most of his face.

"I will not harm you." He stated.

After a long pause she finally spoke too. "What... happened... to me?" Her sentence was childlike and muddled. She seemed unaware of her own innocence but her tone was definitely that of an adult.

"I thought you could answer that." He replied.

She shook her head as if she had no idea of how to respond.

"I found you, bleeding to death nearby. I treated your wounds and brought you here."

There was another long uncomfortable pause. Only the deafening silence filled the space between them.

Without thinking she blurted out, "Why?"

He didn't answer her question directly.

"I am D, a hunter." He stated. "You carry a symbol that may be of some use to me."

The girl looked down and examined her hands. She noticed a mark on her left wrist. Her forehead furrowed into a frown, betraying her confusion.

"Who are you?" He asked imposingly, a strange aura coming over him, making him seem different somehow.

"I ...don't know." She replied hesitantly.

"Your name?" He asked this time.

"I don't have one."

"Do you know anything?"

"I...all I remember is being in the forest. There's nothing before that."

Her mind was a total blank. Satisfied that she was telling the truth as far as she knew, D stood away from the wall and moved to the mouth of the cave.

"There is a river here. You may wash in it if you please. The snow is gone. The weather controller's malfunction in this area." Suddenly he disappeared out through the opening of the cave. Feeling dried blood on different parts of her skin, she decided to take his advice. She crept to her feet and walked outside. Amazed that there wasn't an ounce of snow and that the weather was warm, she couldn't help but show her bewilderment. She tiptoed to the nearby river and untied the black cloak from around her neck. It fell to the ground. It was then she noticed the dried blood on her legs. Dipping her hand into the river she scooped up a portion of water and smoothed it over her skin. Her skin was beautiful, pale, pinkish and plump, almost as if it belonged to an infant human. Even though she appeared to be of a mature age, her skin made her appear as if she'd literally been born recently. Apart from her head, eyelashes and eyebrows, her body appeared completely hairless and smooth.

She looked into the river and caught a glimpse of herself. She had no idea at the time that it was the first time she had ever seen her own reflection. As she washed away the dried blood, her linen dress felt tight and uncomfortable around the back. Peering over her shoulder, she noticed a bulge protruding out from her back and underneath her clothes. Before she could investigate what was attached to her back, horses' hooves thundering through the forest caused the earth to shake. Several riders on horseback approached. There was four of them in total, older, mean and weather worn from years of riding in harsh conditions. As soon as they saw her preparing to bathe in the river, they stopped and looked at each other, their grins were toothless and yellow.

"Ain't she the prettiest thing you seen in a long time?" One of them said to his comrades as he spat.

"Mighty fine looking..." Another agreed.

"I haven't enjoyed a woman's company in weeks now." A third one said.

One of them dismounted and ran towards her. She tried to flee but was caught by one of the rider's who was still on horseback. He grabbed her and threw her over his horse, her chest over his lap.

"She's mine first." He laughed with wicked delight and slapped her backside and caressed her soft womanly curves while drooling. The girl screamed and squealed and tried to push herself off the horse but this only added to the frenzy-like atmosphere.

Suddenly D appeared. All the riders became transfixed on him as he appeared to come from no where.

"This doesn't concern you stranger, I suggest you turn around and forget what you see." One of the rider's hissed at him.

"Release her." He said quietly and without emotion.

All four of the horsemen burst into outrageous laughter.

"Do you know who you're dealing with pretty boy? We're the Dalton Gang and between us we've lost count of all the people we've killed on the frontier. If you don't back off and let us get down to business, we'll add you to the list."

All four men stared at D. He was still and blank in his expression.

"Release her." He repeated, but this time, a dark aura crept across his face. That was the moment the men realized they weren't dealing with an ordinary individual.

"I've had enough of this horseshit. Kill him!" The rider with the girl on his horse yelled. Two of the rider's came thundering towards D who was only on foot. As they charged towards D, his stature remained unchanged until the very last second. Just as they were a few feet away, D unsheathed his magnificent sword and did a back flip in the air, and separating the rider's heads from their bodies in the process. The horse's took off with their decapitated rider's still in the saddles. The third gang member realized it was better to leave with his body intact rather than his pride and he quickly took off, through the woods, escaping any confrontation with D. But the last rider was stubborn and his lust for the girl's womanly delights got the better of him. He left her there, strung over his horse, while he dismounted to give himself a more even setting to fight.

"You fool. What is she to you anyway?" The Dalton member asked D as he walked over to him, his weapon drawn.

D didn't answer. His sword pointed down in a very relaxed stance.

The rider lunged at D, swinging his sword wildly. D, being the experienced swordsman that he was, was able to deflect every one of his attacks with deadly precision. Finally the rider made a false move and D capitalised on it and cut his main hand off at the wrist. The rider screamed in pain. He dropped to his knees and held his wrist in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding.

"You bastard!" He yelled at D. "You did this to me just because of a girl?!"

Now that the rider was immobilized , D casually walked away towards the girl who was still on the horse because she was afraid to move. D pulled her off. She was shaking. He handed her her cloak and walked her to his cybernetic horse. He mounted it first before pulling her onto it behind him with ease. The rider was still on his knees, screaming as they trotted away.

They rode for several miles in silence. Finally the girl broke it.

"Thank you." She said.

D stayed silent.

Mustering up some more courage she said, "Why did you help me again?"

D didn't answer her. He rode the horse faster.


	3. Violated

_Just a quick warning, this chapter contains rape and adult themes. If this offends you, close it down now. _

Chapter 3

Violated

The journey was thankfully, uneventful. They rode until they came to a small isolated town. By the time they passed through the gates it was dusk. Now was the best time to find shelter. Lanterns were being lit to illuminate the town, creating a soft warm glow that brought some comfort. D stopped the horse in front of the town's Inn. He dismounted first, gracefully and effortlessly. Next he offered the girl his hand. Timidly, she took his hand and he caught her as she slid off the horse and held her just before her feet touched the ground. There was a moment when they were staring directly into each other's eyes. The moment was both frightening and exhilarating as this was the first time she saw him up close and clearly. His face was pale, chiselled and refined and his eyes were dark grey, almost silver but nevertheless beautiful. Their eyes locked together in a powerful stare, one that seemed to last several seconds. Finally D planted her on the floor and made his way into the Inn where he arranged for a room. She followed him at a distant, and kept her eyes low, fearful of everyone and everything. The cloak provided enormous comfort as it helped to shield and face and concealed her form. She trailed D all the way to the room, like a frightened mouse, small and frail. She wasn't aware of her own body. For a female she was tall in stature reaching a height of almost six foot, but next to D, she was still smaller.

Once in the room, D closed the door behind them. Not sure how to proceed or what to do, D merely gestured towards the bathroom door. She scrambled inside and locked the door behind her. Once alone, she dropped the cloak and the flimsy dress and saw her complete form in the full length mirror. Her body was beautiful, long, lean, athletic but still full with womanly curves. It was smooth, soft and supple. It would have looked flawless except for the stretchmarks that marked her sides and hips. There was also still some dried blood smeared up the insides of her thighs. But all these things were not the strangest part about her body. Soft feathers lined her back. She hadn't seen them before only felt them because of the cloak, but she had wings. They were beautiful and white, but felt sore from being scrunched under her clothing. What was she? She ran a bath and scrubbed away what was left of the dried blood and dirt. Once dressed in fresh clothes, she still decided to put the cloak on to conceal her wings. Her beautiful black hair fell down her back, reaching down past her legs. Slowly, she opened the bathroom door and saw D standing against a wall, the tip of his hat dropped down, once again concealing his face. His arms were folded and one of his feet was pushed back against the wall.

"Thank you, again." She whispered as she approached, smelling fresh and clean.

"Get some sleep." Was all he said.

There was only one bed. She hesitated, feeling vulnerable again. Did he bring her up here with him just to violate her in some way?

As if reading her thoughts he said, "The bed is yours alone."

Immediately the anxiety drained away from her and she lay down on the bed, breathing a sigh of relief. It wasn't long before sleep came and so did the dreams...

The vision was as clear and as terrifying as the previous memory. She remembered the light above her was bright and intense preventing her from seeing her surroundings. The room smelt sterile and cold. Sweat glistened on her brow. She was dressed in a white gown and the bottom half of it was stained with blood. Restraints were tied around her wrists and ankles again but this time she was also strapped to a gurney and her bare legs were spread apart. Once again she couldn't see who was watching her but she could feel several pairs of eyes coldly staring at her as she went through her ordeal. Suddenly an intense pain spread throughout her abdomen which caused her to gasp. Biting back tears, the pain began to grow and intensify. Her limbs lurched against their restraints in protest. Abruptly a voice called out from the darkness.

"Push." Was all he said. The voice was definitely male.

Following the advice spoken from the darkness, she complied. She began to push. Pain and discomfort shot up throughout her spine. Fearing she would be split in two, she stopped and tried to catch her breath.

"Push." The voice urged her again.

Tears welled in her eyes. "I can't!" She cried.

Without warning, she saw two red eyes appear directly to the right of her. It was still too dark to see his face, only the bare outline was visible. It almost seemed like he and the darkness were one, it was nearly impossible to distinguish them apart. He appeared tall, refined and dangerous. Just his presence was enough to strike fear into the hearts of the innocent. His features looked very similar to D, almost as if they could be related... His long black hair glimmered from the reflective light and two extremely long fangs glistened at the corners of his mouth.

"Push." The Noble repeated. This time his voice was stronger and without mercy.

Fearing what he might do to her, she braced herself against the gurney and tried to push again. Due to the intense pressure, she felt her face become red and flushed. She pushed hard and felt something happen.

"It's the head." Another voice said. This time it was female.

She fell back down against the gurney, gasping for air.

"One more push." Another distinctly male voice said.

Already she felt like she was going to pass out from exhaustion and pain. Another push might possibly kill her.

"Please, I can't. The pain is too much." She gasped and heaved, her chest rising and falling erratically.

There was a moment of silence but it was only brief.

"You either push this baby out of your body or we will rip it out by force." It was spoken by the tall Noble to the right of her. His voice was cruel and sinister. She glanced to the left of her and saw numerous metal surgical instruments laid out on a tray, all sharp and menacing. She knew he was willing to kill her for what was in her body. Who were these people and what was this thing inside her?

Tears welled up in her eyes as she realised she had no choice but to do what they said. Preparing herself for one last massive push, she clenched her teeth and focused all her strength.

"Arghhh!" She screamed.

She fell back against the gurney, exhausted and out of breath. Blood lined her legs. It was gushing out of her now. An infant's piercing cries filled her ears. She rolled her head to the side. The newborn was immediately taken by a person wearing gloves, inspected and swaddled in a sheet made of red silk. Then it was passed to the large Noble, the one with the very long fangs who had threatened her. Even though he was still in the darkness, she thought she could see him smile. It was wicked and frightening.

"My baby..." She cried despairingly.

The infant continued to wail even louder. The large Noble made cooing noises towards the child in an attempt to soothe the baby but it had little effect. He promptly passed the baby back to the Noble who wore gloves. The baby's cries began to fade as it was taken away. Suddenly the light overhead faded and dimmed to just a soft glow. It was no longer bright and blinding. It now took on an almost romantic and soothing feel. Her eyes adjusted accordingly. She could now see clearer. She was now alone with the large male Noble and the female Noble keeping watch at a distance. He was beautiful and elegantly dressed in fine red and black apparel. He approached slowly, moving along her side. He stroked her forehead. His hands were pale and his fingers and nails were unnaturally long. His touch was cold but surprisingly soothing. He took his hand away then moved up between her legs, standing directly in front of her. He placed a hand on her inner thigh and dipped his fingers in her blood before putting them to his lips. He sucked his fingers dry, loving the taste. A small moan escaped his lips.

"Please will you let me go now?" She begged him.

His lips curled into a cruel smile.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He said callously. "You have fulfilled your purpose but I cannot allow you to leave here alive."

"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?" She asked pleadingly.

Again the cold smile returned to his lips but he didn't answer her. An evil sparkle flickered in his eye. He bent down and put his head in between her legs with both of his hands resting on each of her thighs, spreading them further part, guaranteeing easy access. He pushed back the gown. She shuddered violently when she felt his tongue touch her. She gasped for air as his tongue penetrated her, sucking, licking and moving in and out of her. Before she had felt as if she had gone through Hell, now he was showing her Heaven. She cried out but she wasn't sure if it was because she wanted him to stop or keep going. Her fingernails dug deep into the mattress on the gurney, tearing into it like a wild animal. He was both lapping up the blood and pleasuring her at the same time. She clenched her eyes shut and her hips bucked wildly against him as he brought her into the deepest parts of ecstasy.

Knowing that she had come, he relented somewhat, licking up the last of her sweet juices. He then kissed one of her inner thighs in an almost loving gesture then pulled the gown back down in a half-hearted attempt of giving back a piece of her dignity. He owned her, body, mind and soul and he knew it. No physical act gave him more pleasure than that. Tears streamed down the sides of her face as she heaved and gasped. She wept openly and loudly, not caring what he might do or say. Total despair engulfed her. Now that her head was clear she realised the gravity of the situation. It was upon seeing her tears that he showed another emotion: disgust. His eyes narrowed as he stared at her and licked the last smears of her blood from his face. He turned his head and looked at the female Noble who was still standing in the corner glaring at both of them.

"Give her a moment, then kill her." He instructed her. He didn't even look at her one last time before stomping across the room and out through a door, his shiny black riding boots echoing off the floor as he did so. The female Noble stood still for a moment before approaching from the left and picking up a scalpel off the tray. For a moment, the girl considered allowing her life to be taken but then she remembered her baby and how she wanted to hold it even just once. It may have been adrenaline or something else, but amazingly her desire to survive for the sake of her baby overcame the exhaustion and fatigue she felt. Brought about by extreme emotion, immense strength surged through her body and she broke the restraints around her wrist. This took the Noble by surprise and she gasped as the scalpel was ripped from her hand and plunged into her eye by the girl. The female Noble screamed and yelped in pain. The girl was then able to rip away the restraints off her legs with a strength she didn't know she had and swung her body over the side. For a moment she thought she was going to collapse because she hadn't used her legs in some time.

Shakily she ran for one of the doors and burst through it, not caring who was on the other side. She ran through elaborately decorated hallways which were decorated in direct contrast to the sterile room where she had just given birth. After turning a corner, she came across the Noble who had assisted in the birth. She didn't give him a chance to talk. With blinding fury she gripped him around the neck and squeezed until blood came out of his eyes. After she knew he was dead, he took off his black cloak tied it around her and continued to run. In the distance she heard them hunting her. They had just realised she had escaped. Turning one more corner, she burst through another door and found herself in the snow where she would later be found by D.

She screamed and woke up crying hysterically. The dream faded but the despair and sadness remained. She remembered what had happened to her. The pieces of her past were beginning to fall into place and it scared her beyond belief.


	4. Forever Winter

Chapter 4

Forever Winter

The sheets were soaked in sweat and her hair clung to her forehead. Throughout the night, D had heard her in her sleep, crying and weeping without restraint. Her body had twisted and writhed on the bed, desperate to get away from something in her nightmare. Now she was awake and bereft. She drew her knees up to her chest and buried her head in them, trying to dull her sobs. D had been awake the whole time but had said nothing. This was something she had to go through alone. Without a doubt, her mind was reminding her of what she had gone through. Finally, as if sensing that he was watching her, she looked up at him. Tears stained her cheeks and her eyes were red and swollen.

"I remember...I remember what happen before you found me in the snow." She was quiet and solemn now.

D merely nodded. He remained in his fixed position up against the wall, his sword resting beside him. "It was vampires, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"What did they do to you?" He spoke softly and clearly.

She found herself choking up again at the question. "Horrible things. They did horrible things to me. Experiments. I gave birth to a baby. They took my baby from me."

"How many vampires were there?"

"I only remember seeing three face to face. But I know there were more." She said more composed now.

"What did they look like?" D asked.

"The details are unclear. But I remember that one of them was very tall and cruel. He seemed to be the leader. He was royalty or something." She paused before continuing. "He... hurt me." She squeezed her legs tighter together and held herself more firmly at the memory of the noble's touch.

D didn't ask for details. He knew what she meant. But his curiosity was raised at who she was talking about. "What was his name?"

"I don't remember."

"Tell me, what was his name?" He repeated, but this time with more forcefulness.

"I don't remember!" She wailed. Frustrated by his lack of empathy, she removed herself off the bed and moved to the bedroom balcony. She opened the glass windows and stood out in the open night air. A cool breeze caressed her skin and made her hair dance in the wind. Without considering who might see her, she untied the cloak and let it fall to the ground. She extended her wings and let them flap in the night air.

D stood and watched. If he was astounded it wasn't obvious by his blank expression. He had heard of such celestial beings but had never come face to face with one until now. She wasn't human after all. D had heard of her kind before but didn't think they existed anymore. There was a name for her species that began with A but because they were thought to have died out long ago all memory of them had been wiped from most people's consciousness. It was possible that she had been breed by the nobility, grown in a lab somewhere perhaps, implanted with limited memory and knowledge. Vampires loved to create and pervert species. They loved beauty and loved innocence. They were the two things vampires never grew tired of exploiting. As the moonlight shone down upon her, her blue eyes appeared to crystallize and shimmer like diamonds. She was truly a beautiful creature. After a few minutes, she came back inside; her wings were retracted a little.

"You need to be honest with me, D." She said as she came face to face with him. "Why did you help me? Why are you so curious about the one who held me captive? Do you know him?"

D didn't answer.

"Are you using me, D, to get to someone?" She demanded. Her eyes glanced down at the symbol on her wrist. On closer inspection, it appeared to be the letter D with a dragon wrapped around it. It looked like a family crest.

"My reasons are personal." He replied.

"Who are you D?

"You need to ask yourself that question." His stare was unforgiving. It was impossible to intimidate him. He moved away from the wall and stood fully upright, his large form daunting.

"That is the one thing I still don't know. I don't know what I am or where I came from. I don't even think I have a name."

"Why don't you choose one for yourself?" He suggested.

"Alright," she said thinking, "I want you to call me Winter, because of how you found me."

"As you wish."

"But you still haven't answered my question. Do you know the one who hurt me?" She asked.

D remained silent. It was obvious to her now that D would never tell her. Something about the tall Noble intrigued him. There was a connection there that he refused to reveal.

"At least do one for thing for me. I want you to help me get my baby back."

Again, D took his time in replying.

"From what you have told me about your ordeal, your baby is most certainly a half vampire. A half breed. Are you sure you want to raise a dhampir?"

"I don't care about the circumstances in which it was conceived. I don't care that it's a half breed. But I do care that it's got half of me in it. No matter what it's still MY baby. I don't even know if it was a boy or a girl. They took it away so quickly, I didn't even get a chance to hold it." The determination she had displayed on her face only moments ago was now replaced with deep seeded anguish that only a mother knew.

D waited patiently for her to finish.

"Please, I'm begging you, help me find my baby. I have no money to give you for payment. The only thing I can offer you is my body. It's not valuable to me anymore. _He_ already took what was sanctified about it." She presumptuously began to remove her clothing when he stopped her with a gentle grasp of her arm.

"I will help you. But I do not require payment."

"Why, why would you help me then?" There was a moment when their eyes were locked in a silent stare.

"We still have a few hours until the sun rises. Try to get some sleep."

"I can't sleep without feeling his hands on me." She shivered. Her wings retracted and completely folded up.

"There's nothing I can do about that."

"Maybe there is. Would you...umm... hold me until the sun comes up?" Winter asked. It was an extremely bold demand on her part and one she didn't put much thought into. She heard a gruff voice let out a chuckle. For an unknown reason, D squeezed his left hand with great force. The chuckle promptly stopped.

"It would be best if you didn't make such a request." He told her.

"Please..." Refusing to take no for an answer, she fell into him. Her head nestled into his broad muscular shoulder. Winter wrapped her arms around his waist. By the feel of his body, she might as well have hugged solid steel. There was not one part of his body that felt soft or weak. Before, Winter thought D had been wearing some kind of body armour, but now she realised that it was his actual muscular body beneath the fabric of his garment. D was a spectacular specimen. He was night in physical form, pure darkness yet it was clear he was not evil. Winter let out a long held sigh and felt the mood in the room shift. She reached up and slid his hat off his head, his face now clearly visible. As they lay down on the bed together, her face rested on his massive chest. She was surprised and relieved that he had relented. His heart beat was slow and soothing to listen to.

To her astonishment, he gently touched her wings, rubbing a section of them between his thumb and forefinger. They were both strange creatures, to themselves as well as to others; at least they had that in common. But Winter feared that because of their connection with the Master vampire, they might have even more in common. But for right now, no where on earth was safer then where she was right this minute. She twirled her fingers in his long dark hair with the fascination of a small child. It was thick and springy to the touch. Forgetting her nightmare, her eyes closed and she eased into sleep. D remained alert and his eyes remained open even after dawn, preparing to face the terrifying day which was to come...


	5. The Hunting Party

_Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. Much appreciated..._

Chapter 5

The Hunting Party

There was a loud knock at the door which immediately snapped Winter out of her sleep. The bed was cold and empty. D had managed to slip out from under her through the night without her even feeling it, once again proving to her what an extraordinary stealth-like hunter he was. Immediately fearful of who was at the door, she sprung up off the bed only to see D standing and waiting. There was another loud knock, this time it was more impatient.

Slowly D opened it. Winter stood behind D, her hand resting on his back. She tried to peer over his shoulder to see who was there. Several people lined the hallway to their room, it was the townsfolk and they were armed. Obviously, they were protesting their presence there in the town.

"Excuse me, we don't know who you two are or what you're doing here but we don't care for freaks in this town." Said the town sheriff. Several of the town's folk behind him murmured and grunted.

"What's going on D?" Winter asked innocently.

"We have eyewitnesses who said they saw your female friend on the balcony last night. They said she had wings." The sheriff's eyes narrowed as if he was hinting to something sinister.

D didn't answer.

"There's talk that you guys have something to do with the Nobility. Is that true?"

Again D didn't answer him. His face remained that of solid stone which only seemed to irritate the sheriff.

"We don't want any trouble pretty boy; just take your friend and leave." The sheriff pointed his laser rifle squarely at D's heart, his finger on the trigger. D didn't even flinch. It was as if he didn't consider these people a threat at all.

D opened the door as far as it would go. Expecting to be attacked, the townsfolk gripped their weapons tighter and took defence positions all along the corridor. However, D's sword remained sheathed. He began to walk through the rows of people as if they didn't exist, his feet not making a sound on the wooden floorboards of the Inn. Winter clutched on to the back of his garment, clinging on to ensure she didn't get lost in the melee of people. Suddenly, a teenage brute standing behind Winter reached under her cloak and, wanting to see if she indeed did have wings like some had speculated, yanked hard on one of them to see if they were real. She yelped and stumbled forward from the surprise attack but it was more from embarrassment than pain. The town's people gasped as they realised that Winter was indeed not an ordinary human. The teenager began to snicker and sneer at her. D halted and turned around. He stared down at the young man. A powerful dark aura grew around him as he looked at the impulsive youth. The boy, not being able to withstand the glare of the powerful vampire hunter, promptly stopped laughing and looked down, his eyes afraid to meet D's. Silently, Winter was thankful to D for defending her honor without even having to lift a finger. Once again, D turned forward and moved down the corridor and out of the Inn with Winter following closely behind. The town's people breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure."

D mounted the cybernetic horse first then extended his hand to Winter. She happily took it and he pulled her up with little effort. She gripped on tightly to his sides as he pulled on the horse's reins and galloped out of the town. The previous day's journey was still fresh in his mind. His plan was to revisit the exact spot where he had first found Winter in the snow, from there, he might be able to locate where she had been held captive and given birth. It couldn't have been far away. There would have to be a noble castle somewhere nearby, either hidden or out in the open. D rode the horse hard for several miles, stopping only once to allow it some rest and water. After the brief stop D and Winter continued onward, finally reaching the area of forest where Winter had first been discovered. The trees seemed darker and more sinister than Winter remembered, still stripped of life and greenery. At first the area was difficult to locate, the melted snow had washed away what had been left of her blood stains. D dismounted and placed his left hand on the ground. He could hear Lefthand making munching noises as he absorbed some of the dry earth.

"Hmmm...no, this isn't it, keep moving, keep moving." He directed D.

Winter remained on the horse, her face clearly showing her bewilderment at D's strange methods. D kept moving several meters before hearing Lefthand exclaim "that's it!" D stopped. Now that he had found the spot, it wouldn't necessarily make finding the location of Winter's captivity any easier.

In the distance, amongst the trees, a twig snapped. The sound was faint and barely audible but D still heard it. The vampire hunter stood completely still, his ears focusing and trying to pinpoint where the sound had come from. Winter became scared when she saw D unsheathe his sword, the extremely long blade extended out in front of him.

"What is it D?" She tried to ask him, her voice a faint whisper.

D didn't answer her. His wide-brimmed traveller's hat covered most of his face, making facial expressions, if any, unreadable. He stood, patiently waiting for what was approaching.

"Get behind me." D said softly. His voice was devoid of urgency but Winter could feel the danger in the air. She leapt off the horse and ducked behind D, using him for cover. That was when the creatures sprang into action. At first it was almost impossible to see them; they were darting in and amongst the trees with lighting speed. Hissing and rustling sounds grew closer and closer. There seemed to be so many of them. Eventually they grew close enough for D to attack. One of the creatures lunged head on at D, baring its claws and teeth. D swung his sword and with one sharp thrust, the creature was decapitated. Its lifeless body slumped onto the forest floor, with its head following. Now that it was dead, it was easy to determine that the creature was a werewolf. Its fur was thick and course, its mouth full of foaming saliva. Even in death, its yellow eyes beamed up at Winter, full of fire and rage. Having one of their own killed did not deter the rest of the pack from continuing its attack. Their anger and resolve to kill only grew. Several of them tried to attack D at once, flying in from all sides, from all angles. In that split second, Winter closed her eyes and stayed crouched down, close to the back of D's legs for protection. Her breath was caught in her throat and panic was taking over. This might be the end for them both. Sharp sounds of solid steel slicing through flesh and bone radiated in Winter's ears. She opened her eyes and saw several werewolves dead at D's feet. She was about to breathe a sigh of relief when the next wave of beasts flew in for the assault. It would have been unfeasible to count them all, their numbers were so vast. D remained the epitome of calm. His sword still dripped with blood from the last group he had just slain. The creatures continued to launch themselves at D, their claws and teeth determined to rip and tear skin. From D's swift movements, he appeared to be wielding several swords at once, the blade's silver refection creating the illusion as it spun through the air, taking down numerous werewolves at a time. But the swarm kept coming and D and Winter were heavily outnumbered.

It was only a matter of time before one was able to sneak through D's guard and grab Winter by the arm, separating her from D's side and flinging her into the trunk of a tree with incredible strength. The force of the blow stunned Winter and as she tried to stand, her vision blurred. Two werewolves grabbed both her arms from either side and pulled, almost ripping her limbs from their sockets in the process. Their gnarled jagged claws tore at her flesh. Winter screamed with a force that could have sent the average person deaf. Their actions were confusing, it wasn't obvious if they were just trying to hurt her or they wanted to pull her towards a certain direction but either way, Winter was in great pain and filled with terror. It all seemed to happen in an instant. Winter's mind became cloudy and her body grew extremely hot in temperature. A light that burned with white hot intensity emitted from her body and forced the werewolves to relinquish their hold on her. They fell back from her, completely stunned by this new development. Winter's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body levitated several feet above the ground.

Without warning, copious amounts of light radiated from her body and shot out and blasted at the beasts indiscriminately. The strange waves of light were powerful enough to completely destroy the remaining group of werewolves as well as cutting some large oak trees in half. Not even D was safe from Winter's unusual gift. He was forced to jump high into the air in order to escape the blast. As he descended back down towards the ground, he garb extended making him appear like a bird in mid-flight. When his feet touched the forest floor, he approached Winter. The light around her faded and she let out a pain-filled whimper. Her arms moved back down her sides and her ability to levitate disappeared. She collapsed but D caught just before she hit the ground. She still felt hot and yet she emitted no perspiration or discoloration in the skin. A sharp metallic smell radiated from her body and stung D's nostrils.

"What was that?!" Lefthand barked. "Just when you think you've seen everything, she does _that_."

D closely studied her face. She appeared to be unconscious and her breathing was slow and laboured.

"You sure know how to pick 'em!" Lefthand continued.

"She has a power she was completely unaware of and unable to control yet." D said smoothly, his voice showing no signs of strain from the previous struggle.

"I'll say, she almost killed us!" Lefthand complained.

"It seems to be triggered by great stress." D stated.

"Well, I don't know about you but I think we should just leave her here and forget about finding that kid of hers. She's too much trouble. What is it with you and these strange broads you find D? Let's just leave before any more surprises show up."

"No." D countered calmly. "Will she live?" D asked Lefthand and he placed his palm on her skin to enable his symbiote to determine her condition.

"Yes, but it has drained her physically. She may be out for a couple of hours."

"Can you tell if this power is natural or the result of the experiments she endured at the hands of the nobility?"

"I can't say for sure. Both are possible with a strange creature like hers but from her condition now, I tend to think it was created from the experiments. A power that is natural to the body doesn't usually take such a detrimental toll on it when activated. I don't know what _they _did to her but I've never seen anything like this."

D stayed silent and seemed to consider Lefthand's words. Winter stayed cradled in his arms, her face etched with a combination of beauty and pain.

"What are you going to do now D?" Lefthand asked, already knowing the answer.

"We wait."


	6. Cruel & Unusual Punishment

_I may have to change the rating on this story. But we'll see..._

Chapter 6

Cruel & Unusual Punishment

Her mind was once again sucked into traumatising unconsciousness as the memories she had blocked out returned to reveal more about her past. Once again she was confronted by a recollection of torture and imprisonment. The flash was cruel in that it only served in dredging up painful memories that her mind had buried for its own sane preservation.

Pain...like before it was present throughout her entire being, unforgiving and merciless. She remembered that her wrists were bound together high above her head with the cord attached to the ceiling, her body dangling up against a beam with her feet a few inches from the ground like a fish that had been caught. For reasons unknown to her, Winter's body felt wet and sticky which caused the sterile white gown to cling to her body. It may have been water; it may have been sweat or a combination of both. The strain on her wrists from having to support her entire body weight was immense. The cord cut into her delicate skin and was starting to draw blood. Like alligator eyes rising to the surface of a lake, a set appeared in the darkness but _he_ kept _his_ body submerged in the shadows. Like all the previous times, a single light shone down on her ensuring she was kept exposed and preventing her from seeing who was watching.

In a desperate attempt to free herself she began to squirm and wriggle but it all seemed futile as she couldn't gain any footing or find the strength to pull herself up to unloop the ties around her wrists. Suddenly the imposing hand reached through the darkness and pressed _his _thumb into her arm in the soft middle area between her elbow and shoulder. The pressure point created an unbelievably sharp pain that temporarily incapacitated her body and she couldn't help but yelp. Immediately she got the message and stopped squirming. She thought about crying out but knew better and so she kept silent. Whatever was about to happen to her would occur whether or not she gave her consent. She squeezed her eyes shut and began to quiver. The long pale yet undeniably masculine hands reached out and touched her face, soothing her as if _he_ was caressing a wounded deer. Finally after all these years, _he_ now had _his_ hands on the species that had eluded _him_ for centuries. It had taken years of searching and rare resources to find the genetic material necessary to create her.

As _he_ drank her in with _his_ eyes for the first time, _he_ couldn't help but marvel at her ethereal beauty, innocence and seemingly untarnished form. Experimentation with the human species had gone as far as he could take it culminating in a single triumphant entity, now it was time to see what _he _could create using her. Human beings were indeed a wondrous species but she was far superior in that she was far more fragile and yet resilient at the same time. _His_ noble scientists had let her body form as it was genetically predetermined but they had imprinted her with a basic human intelligence complete with imbedded fear of the nobility. _He_ paced around her and touched her wings. They felt softer than any birds and stronger as well. After circling her and studying her form, _he_ returned to her front, looking into her bright blue luminous eyes. Her features were so enthralling, skin pale and unblemished, hair dark, lustrous and thick framing her beautiful face. Only one other was able to rival her beauty, a human girl from long ago whom _he_ dared not mention. _He_ was overcome with so many intense emotions. _He_ wanted to worship her, torture her, fuck her, love her and kill her all at once, wanting to experience all those acts individually and simultaneously, making them last for as long as _he_ could, giving much pleasure and inflicting much pain.

"My angel..."_ He_ whispered softly.

Winter was both drawn and afraid of _his_ presence. "Please...you're hurting me."

"Hurt you?" _He_ said with a small laugh. "I haven't even begun to do that." _He _spoke with a slight accent; one that originated in the former European continent, several millennia's ago when humans were masters of the earth. The blood of millions flowed through_ his_ veins and yet _his_ thirst was never satisfied. _He_ moved _his_ black clad knee up between her thighs, forcing them apart but never taking _his_ eyes off hers. Her eyes widened with fear.

"No..." She begged in a pathetically weak voice.

_He_ just smiled and revealed _his _long and menacing fangs to her for the first time. _He_ put a finger to her lips, touching them in a circular motion before moving them down her chest past her abdomen to finally between her legs. Winter shook her head in protest but it didn't matter. Her whole body tensed as _he_ slipped a finger inside her causing her breath to be caught in her throat. To _him_, her flesh felt so warm and inviting. _He_ couldn't help but show _his_ delight as _he_ immediately felt the natural resistance of her body's inner barrier. A small stream of blood flowed down _his_ fingers as _he_ pricked it with _his_ inhuman fingernails. Winter winced and bowed her head in defeat and shame. _He_ put _his_ fingers to _his_ lips and sucked them dry finding _he_ was insatiable after one taste.

"You look even more beautiful when you're in pain." _He_ said callously. Winter refused to look at _him_. To her,_ he_ was a monster, pure and simple, who had violated her mind, body and spirit. Unexpectedly, she was cut loose but she still wasn't free. An even worse fate awaited her.

"Take her away. It's time to begin the cross breeding program." _He_ announced.


	7. Hide and Seek

Chapter 7

Hide and Seek

Several hours passed and Winter had still not regained consciousness. Nightime was coming; the sun was rapidly sinking below the horizon giving birth to all the terrors that the darkness concealed. Disturbing howling and moaning sounds could be heard in the distance as creatures of the night were stirring and eager to feed on new flesh. Whatever was out there could sense them and it wouldn't be long before they would be found. No longer was D holding Winter, he had propped her up on his sleeping bag on the ground, her body supported. With an air of indifference, D studied her as she slept, noticing that they both had nightmares in common. She continued to twitch and thrash about on the ground. If it wasn't for the sleeping bag cushioning her head, she would have seriously injured herself. The waiting was making Lefthand grow agitated.

"D this is crazy. We should just leave her. She's been nothing but trouble since you found her." Lefthand protested.

D stayed silent with his body resting up against a tree, one leg up behind him on the trunk in a totally relaxed yet alert pose.

"How could you possibly think retrieving that kid of hers is a good idea? Humans will never accept her or any offspring she has, let alone a dhampir. Even if you all make it out of this situation alive you think you can play happy families with her? Besides, I know the real reason you're doing this. You're just using her as bait to get to _Him_. You don't even think her baby is alive do you? And you don't even know if _He's_ the one responsible for her ordeal in the first place."

Again D didn't answer and Lefthand was beginning to grow frustrated.

"D no matter what you do now, you'll never change what happened in the past," Lefthand continued. "I know you look at Winter and remember what happened to your mother. But it's not the same. Your mother was never forced, she willingly gave _herself—_ aah!"

D quickly silenced his symbiote before he could continue with one tight squeeze. "Be quiet or I will cut you off." D said quietly in his monotone voice.

Brazenly, Lefthand let out a chuckle. "Did I touch a nerve D?"

The wind rustled in the distance.

D's ears pricked at the sounds. D could not afford to wait any longer. They were too vulnerable, out in the open at night like sitting prey. He had no choice but to wake her and move. He grasped Winter's left shoulder and shook her just enough to stir her. Her reaction was not expected. She snapped her wild eyes open and stared at him as if he was a stranger.

"Stay away!" She screamed hysterically as she shoved him. She might as well have been shoving a large vehicle because all her strength couldn't even cause him to budge an inch. She had been spooked in her dreams by the terrors and traumas of her past and she now looked at D with contempt and treated him as an enemy. She had been violated by evil hands in her dreams and now the last thing she wanted was to be touched by anyone. "I've changed my mind. I don't want your help, I don't want anyone's help. I'm going to find my baby by myself." She seemed bewildered and disengaged from reality. Obviously she was not thinking clearly. Shakily, she stood and began to run. "Leave me alone!"

D simply watched her go. He stood still and silent, neither trying to restrain her or reassure her. Clumsily, she started running through the forest, turning back every so often to make sure D wasn't following her and trying not to trip from the uneven terrain of the forest floor.

"She sure burns hot then cold fast." Lefthand smirked. "Last night she couldn't get enough of you and now she looks at you like you're the scum of the earth. I told you she was trouble. Let's just go."

"When she looks at me she sees _Him_." D remarked cryptically.

D remained still, his eyes fixed on Winter's back as she ran, her cloak and hair flowing behind her elegantly.

Winter ran for several miles, until her lungs burned and her blood was boiling. Her animal instinct to escape had overcome any other rational thought that would have kept her safely by D's side. It was now as if her body was functioning without a mind. She continued to run over logs, large boulders and overgrown shrubbery. Once again, just to be sure she wasn't being followed, she turned and glanced backwards but her lack of concentration cost her dearly and all of a sudden all footing underneath her was gone and she tumbled down a mossy hill, rolling for several hundred meters before coming to a painful stop. Leaves and twigs were entangled in her hair and clothing and scratches covered her once perfect skin. Just when she thought the worst was behind her, the ground beneath her completely collapsed and she found her self plummeting down a dark hole before crashing to the bottom. Winter hit the sublevel ground with a terrible thud. Her face scrunched in pain as she felt her joints ache with various injuries.

There was nothing but darkness except a little speck of light coming from the hole above her within which she had fallen through. With great difficulty, Winter was able to stand and tried to look around but there was nothing to see. For once since her terrible ordeal began she was glad she had wings. Winter removed her cloak and used her wings to lift her up. Just as she was about to reach the surface, something wrapped around her legs and pulled her back down. The sound of metal parts clanking and grinding together resonated in her ears. As she hit the ground again, she noticed two large hideous glowing red eyes shining in front of her. They illuminated a round shiny black body and several pairs of mechanical legs. The mechanical creature was enormous with a diameter of at least ten metres. Winter tugged at the material that had wrapped around her legs. It appeared to be a tightly knit and durable fibre that was impossible to break free from. As she tried to fight free, the creature continued its entrapment of her. More of the material flung out from its body and wrapped around her wrists, bounding them together and rendering her completely incapacitated.

The creature began to drag Winter's body closer to it, and revealed large hideous gnashing teeth that dripped with a clear translucent fluid in the process. All its limbs ground together as it pulled her closer to its waiting mouth. When Winter was two feet from it jaws, a brilliant flash of light lit up the underground lair. A horrible screeching sound could be heard from the creature as mechanical oil and fluid sprayed from its body. With another spectacular flash, the web-like material was severed and Winter immediately scurried backwards, desperate for safety. The spider-like machine began to thrash around as nuts and bolts popped from its body. Sparks flew from its hull and the new sources of light made it possible to see D, standing over the creature, his sword in hand, stained with black fluid. The creature made one last attempt at D, flinging its web fibres from several directions. D was able to sever them all before they touched him. With overwhelming force, he leapt high into the air and brought his sword down upon the creature. The vampire hunter stabbed the creature directly between the eyes, severing all components of its central nervous system and effectively rendering it useless.

The large creature's underbelly hit the floor and its red glowing eyes began to fade until they had completely died. Now that her eyes had adjusted, Winter could see D more clearly. He flicked his sword clean of any stains and then re-sheathed it. He turned and approached Winter who was still on the ground. Without saying a word, he extended a hand to her. She gladly took it and allowed him to pull her up. But she was unable to look him in the eyes, her treatment of him previously made her feel shame and embarrassment now.

"I don't know what to say, D."

As if ignoring her, he turned and began to walk further into the darkness.

"Wait, where are you going? What is this place?"

D had completely disappeared into the darkness leaving her feeling alone.

"D!" She called after him, but there was no response at first. "D where are we?"

Suddenly Winter heard a loud bang and then the room was filled with light.

"Exactly where we wanted to be." D said after he had flicked a massive switch which had turned on dozens of electric chandeliers.


	8. Crimson Ties

Chapter 8

Crimson Ties

The light illuminated the cave and Winter was horrified to discover dozens of skeletons and carcasses lined its walls and were entangled in various webs. Obviously humans that weren't so lucky. D ventured past all the bones without even so much of a backwards glance. Winter walked past the dead creature cautiously, fearing that it would spring back to life, full of fury. She scampered to D's side, making sure she stayed close in case of any further danger which was almost a certainty under the present circumstances. It wasn't long before D located a locked door. Using the handle of his sword, he broke the lock and swung it open. The door creaked loudly as he did so, probably from never being opened before. The two found themselves in a dimly lit narrow hallway. Something about the place felt so familiar to Winter, like she had been there before.

"Do you know where you're going?" She whispered to D.

He didn't answer her and Winter had spent enough time with D not to be surprised. The Vampire hunter kept moving methodically through the hallways. After some time and passing several doors, for some reason, Winter stopped when she came to one particular door. D stopped as well, as if trusting her instincts that something important laid on the other side. Winter cautiously pushed it open and was immediately confronted by a horrible rotting smell.

Her hand went to her nose as she moved further into the room. The room was dimly lit but Winter immediately saw the metal gurney in the center of it and was horrified that she recognized it. Dried blood was smeared all over its white mattress and some had also spilled onto the floor. Her blood. Before the birth the room had been impeccable and completely sterile and some of that sterile smell still lingered now. Winter put her hand out and touched the dried red life substance, in an almost symbolic and bittersweet way, as if she needed to connect with her past so she could break free from it. Her baby's cries flooded her ears. Winter remembered the way it wailed after birth, longing for her loving touch. Winter also touched the cruel metal and leather straps that had been bound around her wrists and ankles and winced as she remembered the way she had been tied down like some animal and forced to give birth without an ounce of pain relief. She noted that none of the mess had been cleaned up.

She struggled to come to terms with it all. Winter could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but brushed them away before they overflowed. She didn't want to cry anymore, and she especially didn't want anyone to see her cry. It was D's silent disposition and the way he gave her distance and time to digest the circumstances that gave her comfort.

As she peered over at him, she saw that he regarded her with silent awe. There was a moment where D and Winter seemed to have a conversation with each other without any words, just their eyes.

_I'm hurting_

_I understand more than you know_

"I need to find my baby." Winter said as she took her hand away from the blood-soaked mattress with a renewed sense of determination.

D nodded and the two moved through more rooms. Another room that caught Winter's eye was large and crowded with various tables which held beacons filled with fluid of a variety of colors. It also contained different medical tools and implements that were large and menacing. There were tools designed to cut and sever as well as lasers designed to seal and sterilize. It was a mixture of old world and new millennium medical technology. Some of the equipment was crude and outdated while others were remarkably sophisticated. Another fact Winter noticed in connection with the other room was that broken glass littered the floor and some of the apparatus' were knocked over almost as if the laboratory and subsequent rooms had been abandoned in a hurry by the former occupants. At the end of the rectangular room were large glass cylinders filled with clear fluid and something far more sinister. Winter began to move further to take a closer look when she felt D's large slender hand on her shoulder.

"To see will only bring you pain."

Winter ignored D's warning and shrugged his shoulder away and pressed forward. She beheld the large glass cylinders and her mouth gapped open in shock. The flickering overhead fluorescent lights only seemed to magnify the horrific display. Within the tubes were malformed baby fetuses, naked and pink, all with distorted features. Although they had the overall appearance of a human form, it was difficult to tell as some appeared to have tails, others had multiple limbs while others didn't even have a face. But the common feature that all the fetuses shared was poorly form white wings on their backs. It appeared that all the creatures had been created using part of her DNA. Winter was disgusted and could feel bile rising up into her throat. For a moment she lost all control and the contents of her stomach. D loomed above her as she keeled over and grasped her abdomen in her undignified display.

"You were right." She muttered in between heaving.

D said nothing.

After she was done, Winter tried to fix her hair and wiped her face. Both promptly left the room and Winter felt slightly better but there was no doubt that the horrific experiment room would linger in her mind permanently. It was almost as if pieces of her soul were being held in those glass cylinders, held captive and distorted. How could such monstrosities have come from her?

The two continued on their mission, desperate and hopeful that somewhere amongst these abominations of life was the baby Winter had given birth to. The next room they were to enter would contain even more horrific surprises for Winter. It seemed like every mother's nightmare. The walls were furnished with various shades of red but mainly a beautiful bright crimson red that was the exact shade of blood. But the most catching part was the rows and rows of gothic cribs that were decorated with black silk sheets and black lace. The two long rows were lined up perfectly, each crib facing each other. Winter was both mesmerized and repulsed by the setting. Ignoring any possible danger, she immediately left D's side and began to search through all the cribs one by one. She began to overturn sheets and look for any time limbs in a frantic attempt to find her baby. But with each passing moment there was nothing. When she finally came to the last crib, Winter held her breath but nothing she could do would prepare her for what she was about to find.

Lying in the last crib was the dead and mutilated body of a baby, her baby. Winter could hardly believe her eyes. It was hideous. Parts of its body was covered in thick coarse dark hair. Its skin had turned blue from lack of oxygen and its mouth was full of sharp yellow teeth. It even had pointed ears. Due to the darkness of the delivery room she had failed to see its true appearance. The only way she was able to distinguish that it was hers were the same white wings it had on its back. Had they bred her with a werewolf? That could have been the only explanation. She never remembered how her baby had been fathered. Did they kill it because they considered it to be a grotesque freak? What had they done?

Winter slowly stumbled back from the dead corpse, stunned and bereft at the sight of such a monstrosity. Her violation had come full circle. It was now impossible to stop the tears. They gushed out like a warm salty stream, down her cheeks and past her neck. Winter was so heartbroken she couldn't speak. There whole struggle and journey had seemingly been for nothing. Underneath her, Winter's knees buckled and she was about to collapse when D caught her. She let out a loud wail. Her sadness was so palpable and so real not even his beauty could snap her out of it.

"Let me go." She begged. "Leave me here to rot."

"Cry if you must but it won't help you now. I will give you a minute and then I will take you from this place."

Winter turned herself around in his arms so she was now facing him and pulled herself up against his muscular chest. She clawed at him in rage and sadness. Unintentionally she pulled herself closer to him desperate for some kind of loving touch from him that might bring comfort.

"It would have been a boy." She whispered through the tears. "They killed him."

D didn't respond, he kept his quiet reserved composure intact. She continued to cry into his chest, the tears and sobs coming in ever growing waves. Unexpectedly she felt D's hand press up against her back, holding her safe and close. Winter continued to cry, for herself and for her lost baby. Her grief seemed to be available in a never ending supply. There was nothing for her now. All her hopes for some kind of life had rested in the dream of being reunited with her baby and now that that was gone, she might as well have been dead too.

Suddenly D and Winter realized that they were not alone.

"That was not your baby." A voice from a distance said.

To be continued…..


	9. The Rival

Chapter 9

The Rival

Winter looked through tear stained eyes to see something she hadn't expected to find within the Noble's lair, it was a human. A man to be exact and he was handsome….for a human, with short brown hair and manly facial features. He approached Winter and D with an air of confidence and caution.

"I know who you are." He said to Winter. "I was here when you were made." He was dressed in a somewhat disheveled way, with a white shirt and coat that was covered in dirt and grime as well as long black pants that were smeared with grass stains as well as dust. He also had several days hair growth on his face. But nevertheless, it didn't hide his perfectly straight white teeth and warm brown eyes.

Winter's eyes immediately widened with surprise and curiosity. All the events that had played out over the past few hours had left her feeling bewildered and overwhelmed.

"Made?" She asked stepping forward out of D's arms.

"Yes," he continued. "You were not born, like most creatures. You were made, created through research and experimentation and grown here in the labs."

"How is it you know all this?" She inquired.

"Because I was one of the scientists enlisted to help bring you to life." He replied with gentle force.

There was an intense moment of silence which seemed to engulf the room.

"You're human." D said in his casual monotone voice, finally breaking the void.

"Yes, but you're not." The man said. "You're him aren't you? The famous Vampire Hunter, the one they call D, the dhampir."

"How is a human working with the Nobility?" D asked in an almost cutting tone.

"I can assure you it wasn't by choice." The man answered somberly. "I was kidnapped and held here against my will because of my skills. I may be human but I'm also a scientist. My specialty is genetics both in the Nobility as well as human. I've studied them for many years. I lived and worked in the capital for many years before moving out here to a small town not far from here. One evening while sleeping in my humble cottage I was surprised to find two Nobles in my room. They'd been sent to bring me in. They drugged me, kidnapped me and brought me here blindfolded. When I came to, they took the blindfold off and I came face to face with….." The human paused and considered his words wisely before he spoke again. He looked intensely at D.

"I came face to face with _Him_…." He finally answered.

Winter turned and looked at D. His eyes remained still and fixed on the human, studying him intently.

"What did he say to you?" D asked, a small semblance of urgency in his voice.

"He asked me to help his Noble scientists to create a creature that the world thought was just a myth, a figment of religious memory…..an angel they called it. They already gathered a small amount of genetic material and I have no idea how they possessed it. They just asked me to help them turn it into a flesh and blood being. I immediately refused to co-operate but their methods of torture and mental persuasion were too much for me to bear so in the end I was forced to comply. With their amazingly sophisticated equipment and after several trials, we created her." He looked at Winter with an almost sentimental remembrance.

"What do you mean trials?" Winter demanded feeling her blood boil.

"You were the only successful one created. All the other specimens that came before you were genetically mutated and unacceptable to the Noble. They were freakish in appearance and substandard in quality. _He_ wanted an angel that was perfect in every way. When you were finally created _he_ marveled at your form."

"Who is _he_?" D asked already knowing the possible answer.

"I don't know his name. The other Nobles never referred to him by his name, they only called him the Sacred One."

Something in D's composure changed now that he finally had confirmation for what he suspected all along. A dark aura grew around him and his face oddly changed. He appeared slightly sinister and otherworldly.

"What about my baby? You mentioned my baby." Winter said hurriedly.

"Yes, I do so regret all that they put you through. They subjected you to all kinds of tests and experiments, some very painful and unnecessary. They wanted to see what kind of pain threshold you possessed and also tested light waves. But the real purpose they made you for was to breed you and create an angel/noble half breed. I didn't find this out until it was too late. One of the Nobles raped you. I never saw it happen but I remember seeing you after the ceremony took place. You were crying when they took you back to your room. It wasn't long before you started to show. After you gave birth the baby was tested for any defects but the two species had blended easily and the baby was perfect. But then you escaped and many of the Nobles panicked. The security breach resulted in many of them being punished and killed. The complex was compromised and so the Nobles decided to abandon this place. Through the confusion, I was able to escape and take your baby to a safe place. I came back because I knew one day you would come looking for him."

D's eyes narrowed at the human as if he wasn't so sure of his story.

"How is it you were able to survive, even after your task was completed?" D asked.

"I was able to convince them that I had other uses. And I think they looked at me as if I was some kind of 'pet.' Besides, they never saw me as any kind of threat. After all, they could kill me with their little fingers. What did they have to fear from me?" He replied.

"How did you escape out of here with the baby when they were planning to abandon this complex and most likely take it with them?" D asked bluntly.

"I switched her baby with a dead fetus and they ended up taking that with them instead."

D stood silent for a moment. Winter quickly stepped in.

"Where is my baby now?" She wanted to know.

"I left him with a farming couple who live on a property three days journey from here. I knew he'd be safe with them."

"Take me there now." She turned around and looked at D. "I want to find him as soon as possible." D merely nodded.

"I know a way out of here." The human told them both.

"What is your name?" Winter asked.

He smiled as if flattered she wanted to know. "My name is Dr. Lucas Coruthers." He extended his arm and showed them the way. The doctor and Winter walked together while D trailed a few paces behind.

"You buying that cock and bull story?" Lefthand muttered.

"He's lying." D said quietly.

"You got that right." Lefthand smirked. "There were more holes in that story than Swiss cheese."

The three companions took several lifts before reaching the surface of the underground complex. Awaiting them was D's horse and a horse drawn cart that belonged to the doctor. At first it was a little awkward because she didn't want D to take offence but Winter opted to ride beside Dr. Coruthers in his cart. There was something about him that made Winter feel safe in his presence. D rode alongside them keeping pace and keeping to himself. Dr. Coruthers made small chat and surprisingly was excellent company, so different from D's tough cold exterior. Maybe it was easier because she and the doctor had shared a horrific experience and had much in common. Both had been held against their will by the Nobility and been subjected to terrible ordeals. Winter finally felt like she could breathe again knowing that her baby was alive and well and they would be reunited soon. For the first time in her short life, she smiled and it was a beautiful smile that simply radiated from her face. D continued to keep the doctor within his peripheral vision, knowing that it wouldn't be long before his deceitful exterior would crack and fall away, revealing his true motives. D would do his best to prevent Winter from suffering the consequences. The three continued to ride even as the sun began to set.


	10. Divide & Conquer

_Special thanks to all those that have reviewed and kept up: _WeRePuP, assuit, lucillaq, Goth angel UK and some others. _Love you guys!_

Chapter 10

Divide & Conquer

"How much further?" Winter asked Dr. Coruthers, nervously twitching her hands together.

He relaxed his grip on the reins but still remained jolly in his demeanor as they trotted along the dirt road.

"Well, as I said before, the journey to your baby takes three days so I think it's best if we stop at my cottage for rest and supplies." The doctor looked over his shoulder to D's direction. "I'm sure after everything you've been through you'd like to gain a few hours of sleep?" His mouth widened into a smile which Winter found hard to counteract with any disagreement.

"It's just….I'm really eager to get to my baby as soon as possible. Are you sure the place you left him is safe?"

He placed a hand on Winter's thigh. "He's perfectly safe." He assured her. "I took him as far away from the Nobility as I could. You'll be together soon enough."

Winter tried to relax in his kind words. She returned his smile and sat back even though his touch made her feel a little uneasy. She looked to her left and saw D still riding his horse, as if he were made of stone. His hat was down again and he gripped his horse's reins with one firm hand. She expected him to look back at her but he didn't return her gaze. The dynamic between them had suddenly changed. They'd been alone with each other for so long that it was strange having another person along for the journey. But Winter knew the doctor was right, she was tired and fatigued and her injuries were really beginning to bother her. Several of her ribs were bruised from the fall and scratches and cuts lined her arms and legs. She longed for a hot bath and a warm soft bed but most of all she wanted to talk to D and ask his thoughts on the situation.

After a few more hours, a house was visible in the distance.

"Here we are." The doctor announced triumphantly. He pulled the cart up to the barn and stepped down and extended his hand to Winter, helping her down as well. He then untied his horse and put it the barn. D kept his horse saddled but allowed it water and rest. The three travelers walked to the doctor's cottage with D always quietly following behind, keeping ever vigilant. Immediately upon entering the house, the doctor started a fire and rubbed his hands over it to warm them.

"It may not be much but it beats sleeping on the ground." The doctor remarked.

Soon they would discover that the doctor possessed other talents, he was quite the cook as Winter was soon to discover. With a few ingredients, he was able to prepare a delicious broth complete with sour dough bread. Winter and the doctor ate heartedly at the kitchen table while D stood in the corner not touching a morsel.

"What's wrong Mr. D? Not hungry?" There was a slight tinge of sarcasm in his voice as surely he would know about the eating habits of dhampirs and yet chose to state the obvious.

"No." Was all D said.

"Suit yourself." The doctor began to slurp the broth off his spoon.

"I want to leave at first light." Winter said, changing the subject.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." He added more pepper into his food and continued to eat in an undignified manner.

D started to walk for the front door. He opened it and stood out on the front porch; surveying the landscape and listening to insects come alive in the darkness.

Knowing this was a good opportunity to talk to D; Winter put her spoon down and excused herself. She walked up behind D's wide black garb and put her hand on his back. He didn't even flinch.

"How are your injuries?" He asked in his svelte voice.

"I'm a little sore but just grateful to be alive." Winter responded. She moved around to his front so she could look him in the face. His beauty was magnified ten-fold in the moonlight. His paraffin skin was so flawless and his features so perfectly angular.

"What's going to happen after this is all over D?" She asked him nervously.

"What do you mean?" He responded nonchalantly.

"After I find my child what will you do?"

There was a brief pause and only the insects could be heard.

"Do not concern yourself with that." He said closing the conversation.

"But D, I just want to know."

"You should go and rest." He told her while refusing to look at her.

"Do I mean anything to you D?" Winter asked, fearing the possible answer.

D didn't answer her. He continued to stare straight ahead, his eyes locked onto the property. Even after all they'd been through together he still treated her with icy cold distain. Winter wondered what it took to bring out any real warmth in him. But she was beginning to feel that nothing she could do could change his ways and he would forever remain guarded and isolated from others.

After a while Winter said, "Good night D," and walked back in the house. She didn't expect D to respond so it wasn't a shock when he didn't. Her eyes began to well up but she quickly rubbed away any tears.

"Did you really have to be such a jerk?" Lefthand smirked. "You could have humored the girl, you know. What are you planning to do about the Doc, D?"

"He's planned a trap." D answered.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Spring the trap." D responded cryptically.

The doctor was cleaning up in the kitchen, washing the plates and putting away the food, Winter politely tried to offer him assistance.

"Winter, you've had such a long day. Why don't you go and take a bath upstairs? There's plenty of fresh towels and clean clothes."

Winter sighed, as she put down their plates. "Thank you doctor. I think I might."

"It's upstairs, first room on your left."

Winter began to run a bath. She laid out some fresh clothes on the sink and started to undress. Outside the bathroom door, the doctor stood with his hand on the doorknob ready to turn it in the hopes of catching a glance at the angel's naked form. But just as he was about to do so, someone startled him.

"Is there something you need, doctor?" D said quietly.

"Uh, just wanted to see if my guest needed any fresh towels. But I think she's fine." He quickly moved away from the door and went to his room. He'd never heard D coming so he was very surprised to find D at the foot of the stairs when he thought he was still outside. The doctor closed his door behind him but annoyance was clearly visible on his face.

Winter finished bathing and dressed, one of the doctors long white button up shirts with a cream shawl over the top for warmth and to protect her wings. She had to rip the shirt in order to let her wings poke through. When she retired to her room the rest of the house was quiet and dark. It was easy to assume everyone was already asleep. The doctor's bedroom door was shut but there was still one other bed room and its door was open. Quietly, Winter crept down the hallway and poked her head in the bedroom expecting to see D but the room was dark and empty and the bed look untouched. Feeling alone, Winter walked back to her room and lay down. For someone who was so tired, Winter found it extremely hard to sleep. She tossed and turned but it only left her feeling frustrated. After sometime, she threw the blankets away and wrapped the shawl around her and went downstairs. The fire was still crackling in the living room so Winter sat down in front of it and let its golden embers soothe her. Suddenly she heard footsteps and turned around to see the doctor standing behind her.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"No, I can't." She replied.

"Want some company?"

Winter smiled. "Sure, that would be nice."

The doctor sat next to her in front of the fire. "Are your injuries bothering you?"

"No, I just feel restless."

"Well, that's not unusual especially after all you've been through. Do you want me to get you something that will make you sleep?"

"No, I just don't like being alone, I guess."

"I understand. I'm like that too."

"Tell me something, what does my baby look like? You said it was a boy didn't you?"

"Yes, a beautiful baby boy." The doctor answered. "He's perfect, ten fingers, ten toes, pinkish plump skin and dark hair and big blue eyes. He looks exactly like you."

Winter smiled but that quickly dissipated with her next question. "Does he have any vampire traits?" Winter asked.

The doctor took his time in answering her. "He was born with incisors which are something human babies aren't born with but you won't really know until he grows and reaches puberty. That's when the Noble gene will really come through."

"Does he have any angel traits yet?"

"Yes, he does have wings, they're small and white."

Winter continued to look into the fire, her eyes watering up again at the visualization of her baby.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" She whispered solemnly.

The doctor turned and looked at her. He reached over and placed his hand on her chin and guided her face towards his. Winter was unsure of what he was doing but in the moment it felt so good and so natural. Maybe it was her naivety but she wanted to continue and see what this would feel like. The doctor placed his lips on hers and it felt so wonderful for Winter to be able to connect with someone in such a way. It was so nice to be drawn in by a human instead of being constantly pushed away by a dhampir. Winter moved her hand up to touch his face. The human's skin felt so warm and touchable and real. Just then, in the corner of her eye, she saw D watching silently. She broke away from the doctor's kiss feeling surprised and ashamed.

"D. What's wrong?"

"I've decided to leave." Once again his words were devoid of emotion.

D turned and moved to the front door. "What? What do you mean you've leaving?" Winter eagerly followed D outside, running behind him, her legs and feet bare.

"You and the doctor should keep travelling north to your child. I'm going to track the Nobility east."

"Why are you leaving now though? Please don't leave! Is it because I kissed him?"

"Your life is your own. You are free to do what you wish." He replied as he untied his horse's reins from its post.

"Then why are you leaving so suddenly?" She cried, trying to stop him.

"There is nothing more I can do here. I am a Vampire Hunter and there are no vampires here." D mounted his horse.

"But I need you D!" Winter protested.

"The doctor will be your guide now." He responded as his horse began to trot away.

"Please D! I'm begging you, at least stay until the sun rises so we can talk about this."

"Good bye." Were the last words D said to her as he galloped away into the dark beyond the property's gates. Winter stood there stunned as she saw him disappear into the night, shocked that he could abandon her so easily. With a broken heart she walked back towards the house.

The doctor stood at the window of the house as he watched Winter and D. A smile crept on his face as he saw the massive Vampire Hunter ride away, deserting Winter. His plan had worked. D might have been a dhampir but he was still a man and like every man, sharing a woman's affections can be difficult to swallow. The doctor knew he was no physical match for the vampire hunter so he had concocted a plan to get him to leave of his own accord. Seeing Winter kissing another must have left a bad taste in D's mouth otherwise he wouldn't have left so abruptly. Fortunately not even a dhampir could escape the very human trait of jealousy. Now that D and Winter were separated, he was free to implement the next phase of his plan and deliver Winter back into the hands of his Noble masters.


	11. Betrayal

Chapter 11

Betrayal

Winter rubbed her shoulders as she began the formidable walk back to the doctor's cottage. She continually looked back to see if D had changed his mind and decided to come back but the landscape was dark and lonely with no sign of life. When she entered the house she saw the doctor sitting next to the fire appearing solemn.

"What happened?" He asked. "Did he leave because of me?"

Winter sighed and tried to search for some words. "I don't know. D is still a stranger to me. I'm still trying to figure out what motivates him."

Winter sat down next to him and stared blankly at the fire that had died down a little to a few glowing embers.

"I thought he cared about me." She whispered.

The doctor turned towards her. "You must understand, my dear, that dhampirs are strange unfeeling creatures. They're cold and unloving. They don't know how to feel."

Winter wanted to protest but didn't know how. Everything he said felt like it was true. D was cold and unfeeling and would never allow himself to care about anyone. There was a long moment of silence where neither of them spoke.

"I know you're upset so let me make you a nice warm drink that will help soothe you."

Winter just nodded uncaringly. The doctor stood and made his way to the kitchen where he boiled some water and took out two porcelain mugs. After he mixed up the cinnamon flavored syrupy drink, the doctor looked over and made sure Winter wasn't watching him as he took out a small glass vile of powder and emptied the contents into one of the mugs. He stirred the drinks and brought them back into the living room and handed one to Winter.

"What is it?" Winter asked him as she sniffed the steaming cup.

"My own personal recipe." The doctor replied cryptically as he clinked their cups together and sat back down next to her. He drank a big gulp while Winter took a small sip and was surprised to find that it was delicious. The doctor watched her intensely as she drank a little more. She licked her lips and savored the flavors. There was nutmeg and cinnamon and something else that she couldn't quite identify.

"I still want to leave at first light tomorrow." Winter reminded him.

"Don't worry you and your baby will be reunited soon enough along with your fanged friends." The doctor said in a strangely sinister tone.

His new demeanor almost stopped Winter in her tracks. She could feel herself backing away from him slowly now. Since they had met, he had appeared to be nothing more than a caring human but now he looked at her like a hungry cat eying off a bird. Suddenly her vision began to blur slightly and she felt lightheaded and dreamy. In an attempt to shake off the feeling she blinked several times and rubbed her eyes but the feeling wasn't going away, in fact it was only increasing. The doctor couldn't help but notice her bewildered state and a smile appeared on his face as he continued to sip his drink.

"Why Winter, you look tired. I think you need a nap."

"What have you done to me?" Winter said breathlessly.

"Nothing, just a strong sedative in your drink that's all." He answered callously.

"Why?" She asked hazily.

"Because I was given orders to retrieve you and take you back to your Noble captors and I needed to make sure you were subdued so you'd come quietly. I couldn't have you hurting yourself or me in an attempt to escape. The sedative is kicking in nicely. It won't be long before you'll be completely unconscious."

Winter continued to back away and tried to stand. Her legs felt boneless and heavy. As she stood her knees buckled from beneath her and she knocked over a lamp in the process causing it to smash on impact. The doctor hovered over her as she began to crawl on her stomach along the floor in a futile attempt to escape. He grabbed her and flipped her over on her back and held her in his arms.

"Don't touch me…" She tried to yell but the words only came out as a hoarse whisper.

He held her easily as if her weight was nothing. Her wings felt sublime as they pressed against his skin. Only now as he saw her up close did he realize why his master was so desperate to reclaim her. She was beautiful, a true marvel that wasn't able to be described in words. Perfect pinkish skin, bright blue eyes that appeared to be thousands of diamonds shimmering in unison, long dark hair filled with soft curls that were thick and springy to the touch. But it was more than just her appearance, it was the wings and what she represented as well. It was that she was unattainable and something otherworldly and all that was innocent and special. Just looking at her would give the most pessimistic person hope for the future. She began to whimper and her eyes rolled around in her head as her will to fight was diminishing. Her breathing was now slow and labored, her chest rising and falling heavily. With a few more breaths her eyes were almost closed. The doctor bent down and nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent loving the smell. With her last conscious breath she called out a name. "D….."

The word snapped the doctor out of his perverted trance. "I'm sorry but he can't help you now. I'm afraid your fate was sealed a long time ago."

Winter's eyes completely closed and her entire body went limp and lifeless. The doctor checked her pulse and was relieved to know that it was slow yet still present. He carefully placed her on the floor before going out to the barn and attaching his horse to the cart and bringing it to the front of the house. He then picked up Winter, threw her over his shoulder and carried her out to the cart and placed her in the back with a large blanket covering her and hiding her from anyone's view. By this time the sun could barely be seen over the horizon as it gave birth to a new day. The doctor sat with the reins in his hands very pleased with himself that he had accomplished something that many others hadn't. He had single handedly retrieved the most wanted prize of the Nobility without engaging the dangerous vampire hunter known as D. He urged the horses forward and they began to make their journey south towards the Noble Castle Vermillion. The doctor thought it was very appropriately titled for such a place. The journey would take three and a half days to get there but he had brought plenty of injectable sedatives with him in case Winter awoke prematurely before they had arrived. The Count would be pleased with him when he saw what lay under that blanket in the back of his cart. Hopefully the Count would fulfill his promise and reward him with immortality and powers beyond any human comprehension.


	12. The Pure Blood

Chapter 12

The Pure Blood

The journey was rocky and boring for the doctor. Occasionally he would look back down into the cart and see one of Winter's hands poking out from under the course grey woolen blanket. But overall the trek to Vermillion Castle was uneventful. The doctor only stopped a few times, to allow the horses water and rest and so the journey only took two and a half days instead of three and a half. Something in the weather had changed since they left his cottage. The air was frosty and the sky had steadily grown grey and dim. It seemed that just overnight the trees had been stripped of their green foliage and now looked skeletal and sharp.

"Those damn weather controllers." The doctor hissed under his breath as he was forced to find a heavier coat among his belongings.

The weather controllers were so unreliable and sometimes it was possible to experience three seasons in one week.

They were now on the last leg of the journey, coming around a mountain and that was when the castle came into view. The structure's back was facing the ocean; its grand size easily eclipsed the moon. The castle was situated on a piece of land that had broken away from the mainland, surrounded by a mote and then a twenty meter high wall, giving it impenetrable protection. The waves crashed against the base of the cliff and the wind howled as it whipped over the castles grand walls. In the light of the blue moon, the castle's brilliant red color took on an almost indigo shade. It was a daunting piece of architecture, grand in design and menacing due to its gothic statues that were positioned on all corners of its walls. The doctor urged his uncertain horses forward toward the edge of the cliff. Suddenly the sound of gears grinding and metal parts clanking together resonated in his ears as the massive drawbridge lowered and connected to the mainland. As the doctor crossed the wooden bridge, all seemed deathly quiet and an eerie green mist swirled around the horse's feet as they entered the castle's courtyard. It appeared to be deserted. The doctor climbed down off the cart and stood in front of the horses waiting for someone to appear.

"Hello? Count? I have something that belongs to you." He called out into the night.

Suddenly he found himself surrounded, by an entire swarm of Nobility. Both male and female. They seemed to materialize out of the mist. They were all beautifully dressed and all wore black capes over their elegant attire. All had deathly pale skin and the women all had ruby red lips that were shiny and plump with their sharp fangs peaking over the edges. The last one to appear was the Count who made a grand entrance. The green mist came together in spectacular fashion and became a solid entity. The count was taller than he remembered standing well over six feet, with long dark shiny hair that was pulled back with a red ribbon and dressed in a black suit with red shirt and red silk tie. His long cape reached down to the ankles of his knee high black riding boots. He had obviously fashioned himself after the Victorian aristocrats of old Europe that had existed several thousand years ago. A thin lipped smile appeared on his pale face as he looked at the doctor. A green shimmer lit up his eyes as he noticed the hand sticking out of the cart.

"Greetings Count Christoff," the doctor said as he bowed. "I have travelled many a mile to return your property to you."

"The Angel?" The Count said showing his sharp white fangs in interest.

"None other."

"Show her to me." The Count ordered in rather direct term.

The doctor walked to the side of the cart and lifted the blanket revealing the sedated angel who was only beginning to stir.

The Count's brief feeling of delight soon turned to rage when he noticed a small cut on Winter's arm from the fall she had sustained earlier.

"What happened to her?" The Count asked.

"What do you mean?" The doctor jumped in anxiously.

"I gave strict orders that she was not to be harmed in any way and yet she has a fresh cut."

"Well, I had to sedate her. It was the only way I could bring her to you without any trouble and she fell because after she realized what I'd done she tried to run away."

"Did you 'touch' her?"

"What do you mean touch?"

"I mean did you in anyway inappropriately put your hands on her?" The count asked as his eyes began to show flecks of red, indicating his growing anger.

"No! Of course not." The doctor protested. "I would never."

"I don't believe you." The Count stated calmly this time.

"Count Christoff, I beg that you believe me. I never touched her."

"Then why can I smell your scent on her?" Count Christoff asked.

"I had to carry her from the house to the cart, that's probably why. I can assure you that I did nothing wrong. Now I fulfilled my end of the deal and I demand that you keep your end. You promised me immortality if I brought you back your precious angel."

The Count briefly turned and looked at his fellow minions, who were all smiling wickedly as if they were all in on a joke.

"Ah, I did, didn't I? Come here and you will receive your gift." The Count said cryptically.

The doctor stood in front of the Count waiting for the eternal gift of the Noble's kiss.

Unexpectedly, the Count raised his right hand with his index finger revealed. His finger nail instantly grew to a razor sharp point and with one swift stroke, his had completely severed the doctor's jugular. Blood spurted out instantly. Both of the doctor's hands clutched at his throat as the spray continued in a fast and furious gush. The nobles laughed at such a display and after two minutes all the doctor's blood was now around their feet.

"What a waste." The Count remarked with disgust as the doctor's body collapsed on the cobblestone ground. "Somebody clean this mess up."

The count turned back to the angel who was stirring. She whimpered as the Count placed both his arms underneath her, he was careful to no crush her wings as he did so. He picked her up with ease and carried her into the castle. She was pale and malnourished and weak from the trip. Once inside, he handed her over to his servants.

"Examine her carefully, make sure she has no injuries then give her a beautiful bath and dress her in the clothes that I selected. Once she is rested, take her to my bed chamber." He instructed them before turning and walking down the massive hallway, his boots echoing off the solid black marble as he left.

Winter was placed on a long white examination table and put through a full body scan to ensure that she had suffered no harm while she had been missing. It appeared she was fully intact with no injuries. Apart from exhaustion and fatigue, she was in good health. She was given intravenous nutrition before being placed into an extravagant spa, washed in expensive bath oils and sprayed with rare perfumes of vanilla and jasmine before being dressed in a black silk halter neck gown to let her wings be free. Half her hair was tied back while the bottom half fell gracefully down her back. A sapphire bejeweled head piece was intricately weaved throughout her dark hair. Throughout the entire process, Winter seemed too dazed to be anything but compliant as the sedative still hadn't completely worn off. After her transformation was complete, she was escorted to the one of the largest and remote rooms of the castle, the Count's bed chamber.


	13. Sweet Dreams

Chapter 13

Sweet Dreams

Winter stood in the middle of the enormous room swaying on her feet, nauseous and dopey from the drugs that the doctor had administered earlier. But it was almost a relief because now her fear was kept firmly in check, she was calm and almost in a dream-like state. Her eyes were slightly droopy and she had to focus in order to maintain her balance. The room was decorated with grand silk tapestries, gothic styled furniture and a gigantic bed that was fitted with black and red satin sheets and with curtains for complete privacy. Tall candelabras provided soft and romantic light throughout. She stood right in the centre of the room and yet she never saw him coming. He was instantly standing behind her. Winter shivered when she felt his hands glide down her bare arms feeling the smoothness and beauty of her skin. He smelt so alluring, masculine and unnatural, something that was not to be found in nature.

"How do you like your new gown?" He asked seductively.

"My attire is the least of my concern." She rebutted with a different tone.

"I chose this especially for you."He chuckled. The Count moved aside some of her hair and put his face close to the back of her neck, breathing in her scent and nuzzling her at the same time. He was like a child that had just had his favorite toy returned to him, eager to play with it.

"Are you going to kill me?" Winter asked him nonchalantly. Her question woke him out of his hypnotic state and his eyes snapped open.

"Why would you say such a thing?" He asked as he grabbed her and turned her to face him. His fierce grip hurt her but she was determined to not let him see any pain.

"Because you tried once before." She stated with an empty monotone voice.

The words seemed to make him release her. His grip on her dropped and he was silent briefly.

"I know. And for that I'm sorry. I thought that would be best at the time. I didn't realize your absence would affect me so."He appeared almost somber now. Now that Winter saw his face, she instantly knew that he was the one who had been haunting her dreams, the source of her pain and grief, the one who destroyed her life. But the most disturbing part was how handsome he was and how much he looked like D. She also knew that he was the father of her baby, the one who raped her, the one who made her.

"Who are you and why did you do this to me?"

The Count paused and his eyes left hers briefly. "I am not only a Noble but I am Royalty as well." He explained. "My father is the Sacred Ancestor, the creator of the vampire race, the beginning and the end. I am one of two sons that he sired. But I am the only pure blood. Like my father, I had a desire to experiment with our dying race and to postpone the inevitable. For as long as I can remember I had a fascination with ancient religions of the past. I read that there once existed celestial beings, beautiful creatures with wings. I was desperate to dig past the myths and discover the truth behind what they called 'angels' and that's how I came about creating you. Humans have their uses but you are so much more than they are. I wanted to use you to see if I could breed a new species something other than a human/vampire crossbreed and I succeeded too, we succeeded."

"Don't you dare imply that I was a willing participant." Winter growled. "You raped me."

"A means to an end." The count said as he returned back to her. His hand caressed the hair around her forehead, twirling it in his fingers and feeling the jewels that had been intricately woven throughout it.

"When you escaped where did you go?" He asked curiously.

"I ran into the snow. I was about to die when someone found me." She answered.

"It was D wasn't it?" He interrupted.

"Yes, he's your brother isn't he?"

"Unfortunately yes, but only a half brother." The Count said, revealing his deep seeded anger. "He is the son of a poor weak human woman whereas I had a Noble mother."

"I thought he cared about me."

Suddenly the Count's demeanor changed and he became full of rage. "Did you sleep with him?"

"What?"

"Did you sleep with him?" The Count asked again but this time with more animosity. He grabbed her again but this time it was around her wrists. The Count was incredibly strong and menacing when his temper was roused.

"Stop it!" She begged.

"Answer me." He demanded.

"No, I never slept with him! D would never have slept with me even though I wanted him too!" She yelled at him in an attempt to try to hurt him back and shake him off at the same time.

"He took care of me, at least for a while. But then he betrayed me too."Winter's gaze fell to the floor.

She wasn't sure if her words had indeed hurt him but nevertheless he released her wrists and she immediately rubbed them in order to establish blood flow again.

"Do not concern yourself with him. He's a coward and a traitor. He is my father's greatest mistake."

"Where's my baby?" She asked intentionally changing the subject but still shocked at how fast he could become violent with her.

"Don't you mean our baby?"

"Where is he?" She asked again. "Give him back to me so I can leave."

"If I let you take him and leave, where would you go?" The Count retorted. "What is waiting for you outside the castle walls? Where is your home?"

Winter had no answer for him and so she remained speechless.

"Stay here with me…. If you remain with me you will never be lacking in anything. You will have the finest clothes, the most expensive jewels, the most comfortable bed. Let me love you and protect you. I promise I will never hurt you again." He wrapped his massively strong arms around her, almost crushing her wings and squeezing all the air out of her. He lifted her off the ground slightly and her feet dangled on their tippy-toes. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"You're hurting me!" Winter protested. His grasp on her relaxed somewhat but he still firmly had her trapped. His lips went to her neck but he only kissed her, his fangs never revealed themselves. His touch was now soft and soothing and his voice was uncharacteristically gentle. "My angel."He said with a tone that claimed her.

Surprisingly Winter found herself enjoying it, for some reason it felt wonderful and almost right. Her head tilted back as she leaned into his embrace. She almost felt like she was home. After travelling so far with such emptiness, to be back at the beginning of her story felt like she had returned to where she belonged. The count's cruel side seemed to have vanished and he only wanted to lavish love and affection on her now. His grip relaxed even more and he caressed her wings, feeling every feather individually with the tips of his fingers. Thawed from fear, Winter's hands went to the count's face, touching his cheeks, feeling the texture of his skin, exploring new terrain and he was more than happy to let her. She regarded him with the same wonder that he saw her. Their beauty and uniqueness mesmerized each other. His lips met hers in a tender kiss. Her body was relaxed now and was peaceful.

He laid her down on the bed, and lay down next to her on his side. With a red rose in hand, he glided it down her body, brushing the petals over her.

"What would happen to me if I stayed?" She asked, breaking out of the moment.

"You and I would be together forever." He replied.

"What about our son?"

"We would raise him together."

"Take me to him please."

"Only if you agree to stay."

"I promise." She said, agreeing to his one and only demand.


	14. Beloved Baby

_Thanks to those that have stayed with my story throughout 14 chapters. The final chapter will be coming soon. Sorry to keep you waiting........._

* * *

Chapter 14

Beloved Baby

The Count took Winter's hand and guided her through the castle, holding her delicate hand in his masculine one. Oddly, she felt at peace within. Maybe it was true: the only one who can take away the pain is the one who inflicts it. Beautiful portraits seemed to line every wall of the castle, of men and women of Noble ancestry framed with solid gold. The Nobles definitely had a taste for the finer things in life. The high strappy heeled shoes were difficult to walk in at times and occasionally she would trip and almost fall over but the Count always caught her before that happened. In a small amount of time all her relationships had drastically changed. She no longer considered D a friend, after all he had deserted her and left her in the hands of a man who drugged her for his own selfish reasons and now the one man she had considered her enemy all along was could now be classified as a protector.

Eventually the two came to a set of large oak doors fitted with giant brass handles. With his brute strength the count turned the knobs and pushed the doors open wide. It was a giant ballroom complete with candle chandeliers, grey marble floor and inside all his Noble court had gathered. This time they wore red silk capes over their formal attire. They all turned slowly and stared at her with piercing eyes. Winter had not expected this and so her facial expression was one of confusion.

"What's going on?" She asked the Count.

"It's time for you to take your place with us and witness our son's christening." He replied as he took her hand and led her into the room before she had the opportunity to object. All the vampires were standing in a circle side by side. Count Christoff positioned her so she stood with him in the centre of the circle along with what appeared to be an alter with a bejewelled gold goblet filled with a liquid that she couldn't determine. Suddenly all the vampires both male and female joined hands so they were closed in.

"Where is he?" Winter whispered even though she knew all could hear her.

The count stood in front of her proudly with an ever widening grin on his face. "We are gathered here today to formally welcome my new Countess and my son into the Noble fold." He now directed his attention to all his vampire court. "When addressing her you will always call her 'your majesty' or Countess from now on. Is that understood?"

All the vampires nodded in affirmation. The count paused and went back to Winter.

"Now that you have agreed to be mine, here's my gift to you."

From the darkness emerged a servant carrying a bundle in its arms. The servant carefully placed it in the Count's arms. A small gurgle could be heard from under the red blanket. The Count lifted one of the folds and for the first time Winter saw her baby. Instantly she could feel her heart rate race and the tears swelled in her eyes. There he was with big blue eyes and a mop of dark hair. His little hand peaked out of the blanket almost as if he was reaching for her. The Count placed the baby in her arms and Winter finally felt like she was whole. The piece that she had been missing was now finally returned to her. She wept without any inhibitions at the sight of her baby. He was the most perfect creature she had ever seen. Perfect plump pinkish skin, ten fingers and ten toes. He gurgled and cooed in her arms. He smelt so clean and pure. Winter also noticed two small but perfectly shaped white feathery wings on his back. With the most loving of touches, Winter kissed his head and held him close. For a brief moment no one else in the world existed and she was deliriously happy. Maybe all her pain and suffering had been worth it to be rewarded with such a perfect little being. The baby wrapped his small hand around her finger and held tightly.

"My baby...." Winter whispered.

The Count watched on as Winter was reunited with their baby and finally understanding what the concept of family could mean for him.

"Now it is time for the ceremony." He told Winter.

"What do you mean?" Winter asked, suddenly been taken out of her blissful state by his interruption.

"All nobles of royal descent must have this ceremony." He gestured for her to hand back their baby to him.

"What do you do in this ceremony?" Winter said while moving back a few steps away from him.

"This is where he will receive his first taste of blood to awaken his true nature. Once he has tasted it, the thirst for it will always be with him. It's a rite of passage that all of us must go through." The Count explained.

"You want him to drink blood?" Winter asked in disbelief. She could feel her chest tighten with anxiety and disgust. Her grip on her baby also tightened.

"Of course. As my son he will learn all the ways of the Nobility. Now hand him to me." The Count was running low on patience. Suddenly the truth of the situation dawned on her. This is what the life of a vampire entailed: blood drinking, rituals and death. Nothing but misery in her eyes. Her whole existence was in complete contrast to this lifestyle and she wouldn't condemn her son to such a horror filled life.

"No." Winter said defiantly. "I don't want him to develop a taste for blood."

The Count stood stunned temporarily. "Don't you realise where you are?" He said with an almost mocking tone. "We're vampires, I'm a vampire and our son is a vampire as well."

"Half vampire." She corrected him. "I don't want this."

"I'm afraid you don't have any choice." He warned her. "You agreed to be here. You agreed to be mine and now you must also realise that our son will be raised as a noble and part of that is he must drink blood."

"No. I changed my mind. I don't want that life for him or me. I want to leave and I'm taking my son with me."

"I knew your submission was too good to be true." The Count said angrily. Now Winter was able to recognise him as the same man who had raped her and tried to kill her. She could feel his anger and rage simmering just below the surface. "Hand him to me or I will take him back by force!" He roared. The flecks of red seemed to explode in his eyes. Desperate to save herself and her son she turned and tried to break through the barrier that the fellow Nobles had surrounded her in order to escape. But it was futile and all knew it. She was promptly restrained and the baby was torn from her arms. Both screamed as they were separated. Winter was held by two strong Nobles and the baby was back in the hands of the servant crying loudly. The Count held Winter's face in one hand.

"I knew you were more trouble than you were worth." He sneered. "I offered you everything and that still isn't enough for you."

Unexpectedly Winter spat in his face. Casually he wiped it away and smiled at her before slapping her violently across the face.

"That's for making me care about you." He said. The blow almost knocked her unconscious. Immediately her cheek swelled and if it wasn't for the Nobles holding her up she would have easily been knocked to the floor like a rag doll. Her crying baby was placed on the alter and the ceremony began.

"No!" Winter cried. "Don't touch him!" The Nobles tightened their grip on her, trying to force her to be quiet but she refused to be silenced that easily.

"He's my son.....Give him to me!" She screamed. Finally one of the Nobles placed his hand over her mouth and almost cut off her breathing.

As the baby lay on the alter, the Count read several Noble religious rites over the child before dipping his finger into the goblet and pulled it out covered in blood. He then placed his finger to the baby's lips and moved them in a circular motion. Winter stood horrified as she watched. Immediately the baby's cries stopped and his blue eyes seemed to change color to that of deep cherry red. The Noble released his hand from Winter's mouth and she cried loudly and openly but this time from sorrow. Her heartache was palpable as she realised they had changed her beautiful baby into a blood sucker. The now quiet baby was placed back into the servant's hands and the Count ordered Winter to be released. She fell to the floor and continued to sob on her knees.

"Look at you." The Count said down at Winter. "You're nothing but a pathetic mess. I was foolish to think you were strong. You're weaker than humans. And to think that I wanted you to be at my side." He mused. "What am I supposed to do with you now?" He wondered.

"Stop torturing me and just kill me!" She begged.

The Count paused in thought. He turned and looked back at the baby and then back down at Winter. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" He laughed. He reached down and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to her feet. "No, I'm not going to kill you. Instead I will keep you alive so you can continue the job I created for you."

"What?" Winter asked through tear stained eyes.

"You are going to give me more heirs."

The horror of the revelation consumed her soul. "No....I'm not your baby making machine. I won't allow you to touch me."

He couldn't help but laugh again. "You are so incredibly naive. What makes you think you have any choice? You didn't before. I made you and I'm the one who chooses what happens to you." He placed his hand on her abdomen. "You're fertile. The timing is perfect."

"No you couldn't....not again?" Winter said in disbelief.

"Who knows I think you might even enjoy it this time." He said wickedly.

"Now we will have a different kind of ceremony." He told the vampires. The alter was cleared of any objects and the Count violently threw Winter down on it. She tried to scramble off it but her arms were immediately restrained and held out above her head by two vampires. All the Nobles moved in closer for a better look and stared down with cold faces. The Count removed his jacket and climbed on top of her.

"Please don't!" She cried. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said before. I promise I'll be good this time!"

The Count slowly hiked up her black silk skirt and immediately began to pull at any undergarments that were in his way.

The Count smiled. "Oh I know you will. Now open up and say ahh."

_To be continued........._


	15. Angel with the Broken Wings

_Thanks to everyone who has read all my chapters right up to this last and final one. (You know who you are.) 8 reviews for my last chapter blew me away. Much Appreciated! This is the last chapter and it's a big one so bear with me.........._

* * *

Chapter 15

Angel with the Broken Wings

Winter's head began to thrash from side to side underneath the Count. She was bereft and distraught that she was stupid enough to end up back in the situation she had fought so hard to escape from. His enormous weight had her pinned to the table, crushing her wings and making it hard to breathe. Everything seemed to slow down and move in a time all of its own. The vampires standing above her only smiled coldly and refused to acknowledge her mournful cries, in fact the were enjoying the spectacle. After a few moments of struggling and thrashing beneath the Count's unforgiving weight, Winter became very still, almost like she was in a trance-like state.

"Damn all these petticoats!" The Count yelled, as he continued to rip at her undergarments. His hands were brutal and cruel with her. Material from her dress was shredded and tossed aside to the floor; it was almost symbolic of Winter's predicament. She was about to be ripped apart and shredded before being discarded like she was worth less than nothing. Maybe after it was all over she would have the opportunity to kill herself, anything was better than being violated in such a manner. No longer did she struggle; no more did she fight him. Her arms lay be her sides and her head tilted up towards the ceiling and her face became devoid of all emotion. Her fate would come no matter how she behaved. Just when all hope had been drained from her consciousness, the candles in the ballroom began to flicker ominously and there was a mysteriously sweet smelling scent in air like night flowers mixed with death itself. The room grew cold and was drained of any warmth. As much as they tried to ignore it, the vampires in the court could feel death's cold hand approaching. They began to look around the room, searching for any possible abnormality. Even the Count could sense that something was array. It was enough to make him stop ripping at Winter's clothes and peered around into the darkening shadows of the room.

"Transient guests are we." The words were soft and unrushed and yet they had the tone that could cut through steel.

The Count rolled his eyes as he immediately realized whose voice it was. There was no fear in his face, only annoyance at being interrupted at such an inconvenient moment. Aware that there was no way to ignore the pesky intruder, he slid off Winter's lifeless body and tried to fix his clothing, almost as if he was trying to make himself appear dignified once again. His followers scanned the room, trying to locate where the voice had come from.

"D." The Count whispered it out into the shadows.

Suddenly they saw him; he was standing calmly in the corner of the room, his head down and his hat covering his face and eyes. His elegant long sword was unsheathed but relaxed at his side.

"Let her go." D said, referring to Winter.

The Count turned back and looked down at Winter who was still laying flat on her back on the alter. Her eyes appeared cloudy and vacant and she was staring at nothing in particular on the ceiling. It seemed that she was now in a catatonic state, a defense mechanism of her mind trying to protect itself from any further trauma. Her long delicate legs hung over the side of the alter, her thighs parted, bent at the knee and pale. The Count couldn't help but laugh as he saw nothing but an empty shell of a woman.

"You came all this way for her?" The Count asked between snickers. "What is she to you D? Are you in love with her? Oh wait that's impossible, you've never loved anything in your whole wretched life."

"She doesn't deserve this." D said quietly without a trace of emotion. "She's an innocent."

"Nobody's fucking innocent." The Count retorted. "I fucked plenty of virgin's to know that everyone's tainted in some way."

"It's over."

"No brother, it's just beginning." He countered. "I'm going to give you one last chance. One last chance to be true to your blood. Join us. Join us and I'll make it worth your while. Forget her you can have any woman you want." Five of the vampire women immediately stood forward, prepared to offer themselves to D without hesitation. It wasn't a hard choice for them; they were bewitched by D's beauty and ethereal presence.

"If I refuse?"

"Then it's death for you so I strongly suggest you take our side." The Count tilted his head to the side in deep thought. "How did you find us anyway? Oh, now I understand. You tricked the doctor into thinking you were abandoning her in order for him to lead you right to us."

D didn't give an answer but that was exactly was had happened. He had followed the doctor at a distance as he brought Winter to Vermillion castle. The Doctor had taken him straight there.

"No matter what you offer me, you're all going to die."

"Were you born this stupid or was it something you practiced at?" The Count's words were not something D was accustomed to hearing. His disrespect and mockery knew no bounds. "We outnumber you. Do you really think you can overpower us?"

"I don't expect to live through this. But my only wish is that you do not either."

The Count paused and contemplated D's words. Now that they stood close by it was easy to see that they were brothers. Both were tall, well built, with pale angular features and dark hair. Except that D's hair was longer with waves while the Count's was slightly shorter and dead straight.

"I see you have made your decision, now let's see you enforce it." The Count spat the words at D. Suddenly everyone in the grand ball room sprang into action. By the sheer will of his mind, the Count dimmed all the candle light within the room, blanketing everyone in near darkness. This was a tactical move as he knew that vampires saw clearer in darkness than they ever could in the light, while dhampirs were not so gifted. However he failed to acknowledge that D was not the average dhampir and his physical attributes matched the strongest of any pure bred vampire. While the Count moved back to protect himself his followers moved forward in a giant swarm with weapons drawn and the females appeared more dangerous than the men. D's beauty had awakened lusty sentiments within them and they were determined to get at him one way or the other. Killing him would feel just as good as making love to him. One way or the other someone would get penetrated.

D's sword was moving so fast that it appeared as if he was holding several swords at once. As he swung it in the dark, the room became lit up by the swords brilliant white flash as he connected with his combatants. They drew several kinds of weapons from under their capes. Elegant swords, solid titanium claws, there was even an axe among the throng. D moved with perfect stealth-like precision. The first victim of his sword was a male who should have ducked but decided to stand his ground when D swung his sword. It took a moment for the vampire to realize that he had been beheaded as a simple red line appeared around his throat before his head slid off his neck and made a sickening thud on the ground as it rolled several feet. The next to suffer the blade of D's sword were two females. D made a swift slice through both of their midsections and they were now in four parts instead of two. It wasn't long before D made his way through most of the vampire mass. Through the battle one sword managed to slice his shoulder. The sensation temporarily caught D off guard but it wasn't apparent in his face. He didn't miss a step and continued forward. But eventually the numbers were too immense, their combined strength was overwhelming. Instead of being on the offensive, D was now on the defensive. He was still able to deflect their blows but their attacks were becoming more and more close and lethal.

"Retreat! D we need to retreat!" Lefthand screamed at D. But the vampire hunter ignored him.

"There's too many of them!"

Winter's head lolled from side to side as she regained consciousness. Blinking several times, she tried to clear her vision and remember where she was. Sitting up slowly she looked around and was surprised and horrified to see D in the middle of a battle with several vampires. He was doing amazingly well but it was clear that he couldn't last forever against them. Winter peeled herself of the table and tried to stand. The bottom half of her beautiful black silk gown had been shredded and she was also missing one of her shoes. On the opposite side of the room she saw the servant who was still holding her baby and standing next to them was the Count. He was smiling and casually watching D fighting for his life. Amidst the confusion, the Count had temporarily forgotten about her. As she hobbled towards him with only one shoe on, he noticed her again and ran towards her. He caught her in one fierce grip.

"You woke up just in time for the show." He said. Immediately she could feel the passion and the hatred in his eyes and touch.

"Please make them stop." She begged. "You have the power to call them off."

He looked at her with total disregard. "I've wanted this all my life. D will finally meet his end and we have front row seats. Why would I stop this?"

"Please, I'll do anything you want and give you anything you want. Just tell them to put down their swords." She felt the strength drain out of her body as he clutched her.

"Anything you have to offer is already mine. There is nothing that you can give me because I will take it anyway. As soon as D has been disposed of, we will get back to the business at hand. You will give me another heir. A girl would do nicely."

"Please, please, I'll beg if you want." She sunk down and tried to kneel before him but instead of being humbled by her display he was merely repulsed and disgusted.

"Stop that." He commanded as he dragged her to feet. "There will be plenty of time for kneeling later when we're alone."

Winter could feel tears surfacing in her eyes. They glistened like crystals in a deep pool of bright blue water.

"If you feel anything for me, anything at all you will please stop this and let D be." She persisted.

The Count's temper was once again flared and he encircled Winter in his massive arms and squeezed her tightly. "What I feel for you right now is extreme annoyance. If you test me once more I will be forced to kill you early. With each passing second I feel as if you're becoming more and more of a liability to me instead of the asset that I thought you'd be. Cross me once more and I will have to slit your throat and leave you here to bleed where you stand." The red flecks had returned brightly to his eyes and Winter shuddered because she knew he was serious.

"Now shut up and watch." He grabbed her face in his hands and turned her so that she had a perfect view of D's battle. By this point D was struggling and being worn down. It was clear that he was growing weary and there were still a dozen vampires left. Winter tried to break free from the Count's embrace but she knew enough of the Count to know that struggling was useless. Suddenly D took another blow and it was too much for Winter to take. He had done everything in his power to help her and now she wasn't able to return the favor. As she saw D struggling, something inside her awakened. She felt her body becoming hot and her skin felt like it was on fire. Her body temperature rose so drastically that the Count was forced to release his grip on her. The same power that had been awakened during her struggle with the werewolves had now been reignited again only this time she felt like she was in somewhat in control. Her body burned with a white hot intensity that seemed to engulf the entire room. Her skin heated so violently that the vampire marking on her wrist burned right off without a trace. The white light that radiated from her body forced the Count to his knees and Winter walked forward towards the vampire swarm that had surrounded D. Immediately they paused as they saw the bright brilliance that encircled Winter. Her wings expanded and she levitated several feet off the ground.

With arms and wings outstretched, her eyes rolled back into her head and a spectacular glow shone through. Winter's mind went blank and brilliant white beams shot out of her body. As the sticks of light made contact with the vampires, they immediately burned up and disintegrated into nothing but flaming ash. Horrible cries escaped their mouths as they realized they were not so immortal after all. The sparks of light kept coming indiscriminately and even D had to take cover as he was repeated singed by the passing beams. Winter was no longer in control of her power and she was becoming more of a threat to him. In the corner of his eye he noticed the servant carrying Winter's baby was running for his life. The beams were getting closer to him. Realizing that Winter's baby was now in danger D made a bolt towards them. Just as he reached them, a particle of light hit the servant but before he burnt up, D was able to grab the baby from his arms. Using his back as a shield to protect the baby, D caught a painful blow to his back. The light burnt him but surprising he did not disintegrate. It was rare for him but he winced with pain. With one final misguided explosion, Winter's light dimmed and she fell back to the ground. Unsure if she was dead or alive, D found the strength to move to her side. He lifted her head into his lap with her baby still in cradled carefully in his arms.

She felt hot and steam rose from her body. As the baby cried softly, somehow aware that its mother was in danger, Winter opened her eyes.

"D, you came back for me." She whispered up at him. "I thought you had abandoned me."

"It was necessary. The only way their true intentions would be revealed." With D's help Winter was able to stand. She smiled as he handed her baby back to her. The infant wrapped his tiny hand around her finger and gurgled.

"Sshhh…" Winter soothed him with a mother's gentle touch. She kissed his forehead and looked him over to make sure he was completely unharmed. In the corner, moaning could be heard from Count Christoff. He was writhing in pain on the floor. He too had been struck by Winter's blast and yet he was still intact like D. Their father's strong blood had spared both their lives. But nevertheless the Count was near fatally wounded. His arms and chest had been struck in several places. He crawled to the wall and sat up with his back against it. D walked towards his wounded brother. Even in tremendous defeat the Count still smiled.

"Well, that didn't go like I thought it would." He heaved and coughed. Blood was leaking from several places. As D moved closer he unsheathed his sword.

"Wait," the Count said in protest. "Before you kill me, don't you want to know why?"

D remained silent. Winter stepped forward knowing that this was the end for her captor and creator.

"Don't you want to know why I hate you so much?" The Count asked D.

D didn't answer. He seemed unmoved and cold as he looked down at his half brother who was struggling to say his final words.

"It's because our father loved your human mother more than mine." The Count confessed. The Count appeared to be more than just defeated….he almost appeared….sad. It was the first real genuine emotion he had shown. Winter was grief stricken by the display. Two brothers born from two mothers and one father and yet they couldn't be more different. She turned away as D swung his sword and beheaded his half brother with one swift motion. Even though she hated the Count with every fibre in her being she took no joy in his death. When she realized he was dead she cried and she found it hard to stop. He may have been a monster but he was still the father of her baby. She held her baby tighter towards her as she realized what this ordeal could have cost her. All the vampires were dead and they were free now but she did not feel like celebrating. Both her and D were exhausted and had to support each other as they left Vermillion Castle. Standing on the shore, they watched as they castle burned and crumbled into the sea, dust and debris flying everywhere. Once the dust had settled Winter noticed that it was beginning to snow. Cold flakes fell onto her nose and forehead. Winter pulled the cloak tighter around herself and her baby, shielding him from the cold. It was at this moment that she turned to D.

"Thank you." She said finally. "For everything."

He merely nodded, acknowledging her gratitude. The emotions were beginning to rise within her and she found herself desperate to tell him anything and everything, about her feelings, hopes and dreams for the future, a possible future together.

"D…. You've probably heard this before but I want to say it to you now. If I don't I know it will rot inside me if I don't get it out." She paused and contemplated her words. He waited patiently with his steely-eyed gaze.

"I love you D. And even if you don't love me it doesn't matter. I love you now and forever." She could feel lumps forming in her throat as the emotions began to overwhelm her. "I know who you are and what you are and I want you to come and be with us." She found herself choking and stumbling on her words. Tears glistened in her eyes as all her fears and hopes rose to the surface. She wasn't afraid to give him her heart but she was afraid of what he would do with it. D remained silent and stone faced.

"Please D, let's leave this place. We can be together…forever. You and I and my baby."

It was then that D turned away and she knew before he spoke that he would reject her, she could see it in his eyes.

"You are unwise to make such a request of me." He replied quietly. "My life is not my own. I am a Vampire Hunter. If I stayed with you, it would only put yourself and the baby in danger. I have many enemies who still seek to destroy me."

Winter could hear the sound of her heart breaking but she refused to shed any tears. He had promised her that he would help her find her baby and stayed true to that promise even though it nearly cost him his life. No one can make a greater sacrifice than that.

"I understand." Winter nodded. She began to walk away when she felt his hand on her arm. She turned back towards him and with one gentle motion he pulled her to him and they shared a brief yet tender kiss. With her baby still in her arms, D encircled his massive arms around her and held them both close and tight. She felt her wings flutter against him. His lips may have appeared thin but they were soft and gentle on her mouth. Before he had the chance to push her away, she broke his grip on her and moved backwards. She was three steps away from him when she heard him speak again. "How will you live?" He said with a tinge of concern that seemed uncharacteristic of him.

She turned back and smiled at him, to reassure him that she was strong and that she would be ok alone. "Just like you D, one day at a time." D tilted his hat towards her almost as if he was saluting her as a great and fierce warrior. Winter continued to walk away from him off into the wilderness. The snow began to fall steadily as she walked through it her path was clear and straight.

The End

* * *

_I know not everyone will be happy about the way I have ended this story but I tried to be realistic and keep it in line with the original author's vision of D. He was born a loner and will probably die a loner. It's a bitch I know but I just don't see D riding off into the sunset with any one special lady anytime soon. Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed!_


End file.
